vaya semanita
by Queen Daenerys
Summary: 6 capi up! siento la tardanza! q d aventuras les esperaran en las islas kyoshoei? nuevo día, como terminaran la resaca de anoche? se levantaran vivos nuestros protas favoritos? SxS, NxH, SxT, NxT,...GxIxK? llegaran sanos a la playa? RxR, plis!
1. Default Chapter

Weno, q sepáis q este es mi primer fic, y como nadie me quería escuchar, pues he optado por contároslo a vosotros/as, ya q en leer fics yo me puedo pasar la tarde entera. En fin, q aquí tenéis el primer capitulo:

**1. Noticia inesperada**

Era un día soleado como cualquier otro en Konoha, con todos haciendo las típicas labores de un domingo, es decir, descansar, después de una semana de agotadoras misiones. Perdón, he dicho todos? Me he equivocado; un chico de catorce años de edad, de cabello rubio y ojos azules (e irresistibles XD) ya se había despertado a causa de un telefonazo.

" kusoo, acaso no sabéis que todavía son las diez de la mañana?"-dijo en medio de un bostezo mientras se estiraba.

Pero dejo los estiramientos para otro momento, ya que lo que acababan de decirle le había dejado en estado de shock.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Naruto no baka, que pretendes reuniéndonos aquí en plena jornada de descanso?"-le pregunto una hora más tarde un malhumorado Sasuke, mientras se intentaba quitar de encima a Ino.

Alrededor del rubio se encontraban el Uchiha, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, TenTen, Neji, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Kankurou y Temari, todos despertados por Uzumaki. la verdad es que aparte de despertarlos, había llegado el último, y esa era le decimosegunda queja del grupo.

"Eso es, Naruto. El hecho de que tu seas un hiperactivo no te da derecho a hacer que todos sigamos tu ritmo"- dijo Sakura, dispuesta a irse.

"Nah, chicos, aunque sea dejarle hablar al pobre, que desde nuestra llegada solo se han oído protestas."- defendió Shikamaru a Naruto.

"Bueno, por fin alguien que desea escucharme!"- protestó el niño-zorro-." En fin, después de vuestro trato hacia mi persona no se qué hacer, pero como soy un buen tío, aunque sea os informare de lo o…"

"Mira, Naruto, tú tendrás todo el tiempo libre del mundo, pero nosotros tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar a un tío contarnos una cosa, como que le ha tocado un viaje al Cari…"-le interrumpió kiba, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo de terminar, ya que Gaara se había empezado a impacientar.

"Mira, si seguimos así os juro que acabaréis todos muertos!"-gritó-. "Me estoy empezando a poner nervioso, y por si no lo sabíais, eso no es muy buena señal. Ahora, Naruto, por favor termina."

Sasuke, Ino y Lee, que también habían empezado a hablar, se callaron repentinamente, ya que sabían que no era muy aconsejable hacer enfurecer al pelirojo.

"Esto… gracias, Gaara. Pues, niño-perro, no ibas mal encaminado después de todo. Sí, me ha tocado algo, pero antes que a vosotros me llevaría a Tsunade y a Jiraiya!"- dijo, mirándoles con una extraña sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

"Espera un momento; estas diciendo que te ha tocado un viaje a algún lugar?"-preguntó Temari, que había conseguido entender lo dicho por el joven.

Entonces reinó un silencio sepulcral, en el que alrededor se empezaron a oir los tímidos cantos de un gorrión.

Inner Sakura ""dios, así que para esto nos había reunido aquí este mochuelo, le había tocado un viaje! Espero que por lo menos sea para tres personas, que ya me veo toda sola con él en una isla perdida! Shannaro, Naruto, por que no has dicho nada de esto antes!""

"E-estooo…Naruto-kun… y pa-para cuantas personas es el viaje?"-preguntó de repente Hinata, la cual hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra.

"A, bueno, si tenéis interés en saberlo…"-empezó Naruto-. "En realidad es para 15 personas, y por eso os he llamado."-repentinamente su semblante se puso serio- "Querríais venir todos vosotros de viaje conmigo por una semana a las islas Kyo-Shoei?"

**hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que sea de vuestro agrado, y que sepáis que sin reviews…NO HAY HISTORIA!**


	2. 2capítulo

Siento haber tardao tanto en ponr l 2. cap, pero e stao liada, no podia usar l ordenador, exámenes, etc ( aunq creo q a nadie le importa ¬¬). El 19 de mayo fue mi cumple, felicidades!

Acabo de leerme otra historia en la que el segundo capítulo se titula igual que este...no me lo creo ToToT!

" "hablando

"" ""pensando

En fin, recordemos lo que pasó:

"_A, bueno, si tenéis interés en saberlo…"-empezó Naruto-. "En realidad es para 15 personas, y por eso os he llamado."-repentinamente su semblante se puso serio- "Querríais venir todos vosotros de viaje conmigo por una semana a las islas Kyo-Shoei?"_

**2. Preparativos**

"KYAAAAA!"- se oyó repentinamente.

De pronto notó un fuerte golpe en el pecho, cayendo al suelo con gran peso encima. Entonces sintió como alguien le estaba llenando la cara de besos, y al darse cuenta de quien era, enrojeció a más no poder.

"Sa…Sakura-chan! Qué haces?"- peguntó asombrado el rubio, ya que aunque eran solo amigos, ese comportamiento no era normal en ella.

"Oh, yo voy, yo voy!"- dijo levantándose por fin de encima del Uzumaki.

"Eeeh…bien. Eso ya me lo esperaba, pero la cosa es: Quién más quiere venir?"- y diciendo esto sacó una libreta de un bolsillo.

"Yo también voy!"- gritó Ino, mientras Sakura le echaba una mirada asesina.

"Claro, seguro que tú solo vas a ir allí para cazar a un pobre chico, porque tú haces caso a cualquier leyenda!"- se burló Sakura.

"Eso es mentira! Además, yo voy a tomar el sol, ya que yo ya tengo novio."- y diciendo eso cogió a Shikamaru del brazo.

"Esto es muy problemático. Primero, yo no soy nada tuyo, así que suéltame el brazo, y segundo, tenemos que debatir quién va y quién no, y no oír vuestras discusiones."- dijo el moreno mientras miraba de reojo a cierta rubia de la Arena, con la que no quería tener malentendidos acerca de sus gustos.

"Pero, esperad un segundo; no se supone que hay que llevar un adulto?"- se preocupó Neji, pensando en el adulto Gai (¬¬U imagináoslo en la playa con un tanga verde, en serio...)

"Ah, sí. Es verdad. Pero eso significa que uno de nosotros no podrá ir. Aunque si alguien no tiene muchas ganas con lo del viaje, que lo diga y punto, y así metemos a Jiraiya."- explicó Naruto, resolviendo el problema.

"E…esto, Sakura-chan. Q-qué es eso que habéis dicho a-antes de u-una leyenda?"- preguntó Hinata, enrojeciendo y juntando los dedos.

"Pues verás: se dice que las personas no correspondidas en amor que van a las islas Kyo-Shoei encuentran allí su amor verdadero, y son felices, y nadie nunca los separará!"- reveló la pelirosa, sonriendo tontamente y dejando la mirada perdida en el infinito.

""Cómo que no correspondida en amor?...bueno, puede ser que todavía no haya sido capaz de decírselo, pero...yo no puedo pensar en eso mientras mi hermano siga vivo,sino…oye! que se va… ¡a cazar un hombre!...sí, yo también iré…pero,solo para que nadie la dañe... y si sospechan?...da igual…ay, estoy hecho un lío!...bueno, yo voy y que piensen lo que quieran…eso, eso, que me da todo por saco...creo""

"Eh, tú, usuratoncachi!"- se giró hacia el rubio-"Que…bueno…yo…"

"Ah, que vienes, no?"- dedució Naruto.

"Exacto"- afirmó el otro.

"Pues si el Uchiha va, yo también voy!"- exclamó Lee-""No pienso dejar que Sakura caiga en sus redes òó""

"Bien"- el niño-zorro comenzó a escribir también su nombre.

"Yo m-me a-apunto, N-Naruto-kun"- tartamudeó la Hyuga.

"Espera un poco"- pidió el joven, intentando apuntar un nombre más.

"Entonces, yo iré!" gritó Kiba, sacudiendo al escritor.

"Un momentit…"

"Apuntame a mi!"

"Per…"

"Y a mi!"

"Mira, o vamos de uno en uno, o lo dejamos!"- Naruto ya estaba harto, había tirado la libreta al suelo y temblaba de pies a cabeza-. "Si alguien no quiere venir o no puede, que lo diga, y si no, hacemos un sorteo!"

"Yo cumplo las dos condiciones"- todos se giraron hacia Shino-. "uno, no deseo ir, y dos, tengo una misión junto a mi padre."

"Pues ya está. Ves como no era tan difícil?"- preguntó Sakura, feliz.

"Eeeh, ya."- respondió el rubio, rascándose la cabeza.

"Y una cosa más: cuándo es el viaje?"-dijo Sasuke, temiéndose lo peor.

"Mañana"- soltó sin más el joven.

"¡QUÉ!"- gritó Sakura-. "Pero cómo no nos dices nada! Y las maletas? Y la ropa? Dios, hay que encontrar una tienda de ropa abierta! Me voy, chicas!"- y rápidamente echó a correr hacia el centro de la Villa (recordemos que era domingo...)

"Eh, frente-ancha! Espéranos!"- chilló echando a correr Ino, con TenTen e Hinata detrás.

"En fin, creo que yo también me iré a buscar algo de ropa. Hasta mañana!"- se despidió Temari.

"Kankurou, nosotros deberíamos irnos al hotel, para informar a la Arena y preparar las maletas"- propuso Gaara.

"Sí. Bueno, mañana nos vemos"

"Pero si ni siquiera sabéis a qué hora hay que estar en la entrada de Konoha!"- les recordó Uzumaki.

"Pues dínosla,"- le dijo Neji-"porque aquí ya llevamos una hora y tenemos que prepararlo todo!"

"A las once en la salida de la Villa. Y tranquis, que ya avisé a vuestros padres hace una semana para el permiso, y no había ningún problema, excepto con los Aburame. Así que si eso es todo, abur"- y dándose la vuelta, se empezó a alejar.

"Eh, Naruto"- el chico se giró sorprendido hacia el Uchiha-"espera, que voy contigo"- y rápidamente lo alcanzó.

"Chouji, nos movemos nosotros también?"- se dirigió el moreno más sexy de la aldea hacia su amigo.

Y así, poco a poco, todos dejaron el lugar, para dedicarse a hacer los preparativos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos caminaban en un incómodo silencio, a través de las tranquilas calles de Konoha. A izquierda y derecha se empezaban a oír gritos de algunos niños en desesperados intentos de despertar a sus padres, y algún que otro ruido en las pocas tiendas abiertas.

"Te invito a ramen"- saltó Sasuke, en un repentino intento por cortar ese amargo silencio.

"E-en serio? Gracias!"-gritó el rubio, abalanzándose sobre su amigo.

"Apártate, dobe. Yo solo lo hago para agradecerte de algún modo lo del viaje"

"Bueno, pues entonces solo acepto tu invitación si tú también tomas algo"

"Está bien, baka"-replicó el Uchiha, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Al de diez minutos llegaron al puesto de Ichiraku, y se sentaron en una mesa del fondo. El local estaba vacío de no ser por dos mesas, de cuyos ocupantes, al ver al portador del Kyubi, le echaron miradas llenas de odio reprimido. El joven no les hizo ni caso, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello, pero Sasuke, al darse cuenta, les devolvió la mirada, mientras decía de forma muy alta y extraña:

"Naruto, si la gente supiera lo buen amigo que eres y lo que te apreciamos todos los shinobis jóvenes…!"

Cuando por fin se sentaron y pidieron algo, el moreno comenzó otra vez a hablar.

"Oye. Y todo esto del viaje, de dónde lo has sacado?"

"Ah, puef ef que…(slurp)"-tragó como pudo lo que tenía en la boca y continuó-" Vi en un programa un sorteo para 15 personas, y pensé que sería una buena idea para pasar un tiempo juntos, divertirnos y echarnos pareja de una vez"-dijo Naruto, esto último con una risita.

"No me digas que tú también te crees eso de la estúpida leyenda. No sabía que fueras tan idiota"- le contestó Sasuke, con una cara de superioridad.

"A mi como si el viaje era al Tíbet, me da igual, no me importa como a las tías. Además, tú solo te has apuntado por que crees que vas a perder a Sakura-chan, aunque cuando la tienes a huevo ni la tocas"-a el Uchiha la sonrisita se le cayó al suelo, e intentó arreglarlo de algún modo.

"Uy, si se me va a enfriar el ramen!"- y empezó a comer, llenándose la boca hasta rebosar.

""Muy buena excusa, tú di que sí…pero, de todas formas, es tu mejor amigo, no?...pues podrás confiar en él, no?...aunque se lo diría a todo el mundo…sí, es un bocazas…y también tu mejor amigo…solo puedes decírselo a él…""

De pronto la voz del susodicho le devolvió a la realidad:

"Eh! Sasuke!"- gritaba-"Crees que es cierto que Ino esté con Shikamaru?"

"Por favor, chico, usa un poco tu sentido común"-le espetó-"No has visto la cara de asco que puso él cuando ella lo cogió del brazo? Esa loca solo lo hacía para darle celos a la otra, puesto que su competición consiste en a ver quién tiene novio antes"- explicó, cerrando los ojos y moviendo la mano de forma intelectual.

"Oh! Tú si que comprendes a las mujeres!... … … No serás gay, verdad?"-Naruto se alejaba poco a poco, y le miraba muy raro.

"PERO QUE DICES, USURATONCACHI! SI A MI ME GUSTA SAK…"-consiguió callarse a tiempo, al ver la declaración que le iba a hacer a Naruto en un lugar público. Aún así, no consiguió que sus mejillas no se ruborizaran, poniéndose más rojo que nunca xD xD.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ay, me gustan los dos, cuál me cojo?"-le preguntó Sakura a Hinata.

"Yo me pro-probaría los do-dos."-le respondió la Hyuga.

Habían ido a la tienda Ohaio girls, que se mantenía abierta durante todo el verano, y se habían puesto a mirar bikinis, ya que desde el año pasado no habían comprado ninguno.

"Eh, chicas! Mirad quien se acerca por ahí!"-gritó TenTen mirando por fuera del escaparate.

"Anda, si es Temari!"-exclamó Sakura tirando los bikinis al suelo y saliendo a todo correr de la tienda.-"Eh, chica! Qué, de tiendas? Vamos, entra con nosotras -!"-le ofreció la kunoichi, mientras la otra balbuceaba cosas"no,...es que...n-no, si no hace falta,...pero si yo...".

"Ho-hola Temari-chan, tú también has venido para comprar algo para el viaje?"-la saludó Hinata, sonriendo.

"Sí..."-rápidamente se empezó a fijar en la ropa del lugar, y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar.-"Por kami-sama! Qué cosas tan cucas que hay aquí!"

Al de poco ya se estaban dando opiniones sobre que ponerse y qué no ponerse, y qué escoger para el viaje. La shinobi de la Arena se había ganado en un santiamén la simpatía de todas menos la de Ino, que la miraba con malos ojos (si las miradas pudieran matar...u-u). A pesar de todo, nadie se dio cuenta, y si lo hizo, actuaba con normalidad.

"Creéis que me queda bien?"- les preguntó Haruno saliendo con un top rosa con pétalos blanco.

"Sí, sí, por supuesto!"-le respondió malévolamente Ino.-""Con esa pinta nunca me quitará a Sasuke-kun, muajuajuajua nn""

"Pues yo creo que no."-cortó Temari( N/a: viva! la salvadora, la defensora del bien -).-"Uno de triángulos resaltaría más tus pechos, y el color debería ser más atrevido, no sé, como este"-señaló el que tenía en las manos, rojo con bordes naranjas.

"Oh, gracias, amiga!"-dijo la pelirosa, abrazándola, para luego coger uno muy parecido, pero naranja con los bordes morados.

"La próxima en entrar, yo"-dijo TenTen.

Al de poco salió con un bonito bikini azul con limones, y empezó a posar delante del espejo.

"Decidido! Me cojo este y el que me he probado antes!"

"Ah, sí? Bueno, pues ahora voy yo."-y la rubia de cuatro coletas entró en el cambiador, mientras TenTen preguntaba en la caja el precio.

Minutos después, cuando las ninjas miraban más ropa, y por fin Hinata se decantaba por uno azul con pompitas blancas y uno verde claro con hojas más oscuras, salió, quedándose Ino mirándola alucinada.

""Mierda, le queda verdaderamente bien! De seguir así, me quitara a Shika(ese guapetón taan sexy), aunque él ande detrás de mí (creída ¬¬)...ya sé...usaré la técnica del "a él no le gustará...", y no lo cogerá!...¡voy a putearla pero que bien!""

"Oh, no creo que te quede muy bien...además, el color preferido de Shikamaru es el marrón, así que yo te recomendaría este."-dijo Ino señalando uno realmente horroroso.

"Y a mi que me importa el color preferido de ese!"-replicó Temari ""además, el otro día me dijo que su color era el rojo, así que, que no me venga con hostias!...y si se cree que lo de antes iba a darme celos...va lista...seguro que no se esperaba esa reacción por parte de él...¡pues a joderse!""

"No le hagas caso, Temari. Te queda estupendamente n.n"-la animó TenTen.

"Pero si yo solo lo digo porque su intención es ligarse al pobre chico!"-le espetó la rubia roja de ira.

"Pero tú que dices! Aparte, sea cual mi intención, lo conseguiré, ya que yo tengo un poquito de personalidad, no como otras."-dijo mirándose las uñas la ninja de la Arena.

"Eh, venga, chicas, tranquilicémonos."-miró a las dos-"Venga, Ino, discúlpate."-ordenó Sakura.

"Con que llega esa y a mi me dejáis de lado, no?"-de un golpe dejó la ropa en el mostrador-"MUY BIEN"-y se fue corriendo.

"Tú tranquila, que ella es así. Pero, a pesar de todo, no comprendo muy bien la reacción con lo de Nara. No le gustaba Sasuke-san?"-preguntó TenTen, mientras las otras se encogían de hombros.

"Ba, total, me da igual. Venga, ahora te toca a ti, Hinata!"-dijo sonriendo Temari( ¬¬ si q se ve afectada a la chica x la discusión de antes...).

"B-bueno, tampoco os esperéis nada del otro mundo..."-susurró avergonzada la Hyuuga.

Al salir, las otras tres aplaudieron, y viendo su alegría, compró los dos, mientras que Sakura cogía también otro lila con pétalos blancos y Temari solo el que se había probado.

Después, se fueron a más tiendas, hasta que llegaron las tres, y se fueron a casa a prepararlo todo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Que te gusta sak?...espera, ya lo pillo!A TI TE GUSTA SAKURA-CHAN!"-gritó Naruto levantándose y señalándolo con un dedo acusador.

(Toda la gente: o.O)

"Es cierto eso que he oído?"

"Oh! Le gusta la Haruno?"

"Será verdad?"

"Tenemos que avisar a la familia!"

""dios, es que este idiota no comprende nada?... joder... y ahora que hago yo para salir del lío?... todo el mundo me está mirando... cada vez siento más calor en mi cara... Ah! ya se que decir!""

"Tú estás tonto o qué? Lo que a mi me gusta es el SAKE!"-dijo a voz de grito Sasuke, levantándose.

Todo se quedó en silencio, como si se hubiera parado el tiempo, con Naruto todavía de pie, mirándolo alucinado. Después de que pasara la típica bola de polvo de las pelis de vaqueros, regresaron los murmullos.

"No me lo creo!"

"El Uchiha, alcohólico!"

"Pero si ni siquiera es mayor de edad..."

"Y mi niña, que se quería casar con él..."

"E-esto, ... Sasuke, tú ..."- el rubio no sabía qué decir.

"Me voy!"-de un golpe dejó el dinero encima de la mesa, y salió a la carrera.

El rubio también abandonó el Ichiraku, porque la gente que había dentro había empezado a hacerle preguntas, y su única salida fue el huir a la calle.

""No me esperaba que ese baka usara semejante mentira para engañarme...aunque, pensándolo bien, ... se me está ocurriendo una idea,...jejeje, que malo soy... ya verá, ya...jejeje... Anda! Si todavía no he ido a ver a Ero-senin!""

El ninja fue corriendo hasta la casa de su gran maestro, pero no se encontraba en el hogar, con lo que decidió recorrer las tiendas de ropa íntima de mujeres de toda la aldea, gritando el nombre de su maestro inútilmente( hasta usó el sexy no jutsu en su desesperación ¬¬U ). Después del largo paseo, se le ocurrió ir a las aguas termales, donde finalmente divisó a el sanin subido en un árbol espiando a las jóvenes que se estaban bañando.

"Anou sa, anou sa, Ero-senin!"-gritaba el joven, mientras agitaba la mano en el aire.

"Naruto, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames así ò.ó...!"

"KYAAAA! Un pervertido!"- chillaron histéricas todas las chicas, corriendo a los cambiadores.

"Nooo...! no os vayáis, chicas, gomen nasai TT..."- lloriqueaba el shinobi.

"Bueno, he venido a decirte algo que te va a interesar, pero antes me vas a invitar a comer algo por todo el tiempo perdido n.n"-dijo el niño-zorro.

"Contigo me estoy arruinando..."-se quejó Jiraiya.

Así se dirigieron al puesto de ramen(po zi, otra vez), y allí el alumno le explico a su maestro todo lo referente al viaje, con tres boles de comida de por medio.

"Así que un viaje a las islas Kyo-Shoei, eh? Bueno, verás, tengo ciertos asuntos pendientes para la semana que viene, y avisando con tan poca antelación..."-se hizo de rogar.

"Vale, pues se lo diré a Kakashi n.n"-dijo Naruto.

"O.O Espera, que no he dicho que no vaya a ir!"-gritó el pervertido número 1 de la Aldea, asustado por no poder ir a una playa llena de chicas-"Quién va xD?"

Ahora el chico por fin comprendió a su mentor, y empezó a hablar con una cara muy, muy pervertida:

"Pues Ino"-el sanin: o.o-"hinata-chan"-o.O-"TenTen"-O.o-"Sakura-chan"-O.O-"y Temari"-ºTº(sale disparado con un chorro de sangre xP).

"En fin, por ti creo que haré un descomunal esfuerzo y anularé todos los importantes eventos que tenía."-dijo, haciendo como si le costara muchísimo(¬¬ como si un erokagi como él tuviera algo que hacer).

"Pues todo solucionado! Kuso, has visto la hora? Y yo sin hacer las maletas u.u...mañana a las once en la entrada, y si llegas tarde, no te esperamos!"-salió deprisa del restaurante, dejando al sanin riendo pervertidamente.

Y así, a trancas y a barrancas, pasó todo el día, repitiéndose cada dos por tres las frases "mamá, donde está mi bikini del año pasado?" "así que estaba debajo de todos los botes de ramen" "esto es demasiado problemático para mi" "conseguiré a Sasuke-kun con esta provocativa falda, muajuajuajua!(si esque la Ino está loca...)" "el color preferido de Naruto-kun es el naranja" "lo que se hace por Sakura..." "más vale que nadie le ponga un dedo encima a mi prima...", quedandose despiertos hasta tarde a causa de los nervios.

**Lo terminé!lo he conseguido, por fin -! Se que he tardao mucho, y lo siento de corazón...mañana me voy a Tunez, despues de campamento, así que durante el verano no podré escribir demasiado u.u...**

**A partir de ahora, hasta el proximo cap, haremos votacion x el personaje favorito (del manga y/o anome, no de ff). Habrá categoria masculina y femenina, así que votad(mis favoritos los diré la proxima vez n.n).**

Tsubasa 89: jeje, muxas gracias! Si, es mi primer fic, pero hice otro, otro dia mas (¬¬ esto se llama publicidad). Habra las parejas que tu has pedido, tranquila! Espero que me sigas leyendo -!

Temari-Shikamaru: por supuesto que habra shikatema, yo jamas maldeceria un ff mio con shikaino òó! Las demas parejas se iran viendo sobre la marcha, pero no seran yaoi.

Nejitenten: a ti, amiga mia, que te voy a decir?

Ankin: espero que este capitulo te parezca + largo(llevo 12 paginas...). gracias, y besos por leerme!

Kate death: me encanta que la gente me envie reviews, gracias!

Miaru: extraño? Creo que es cierto... tu tampoco es que tardes mucho en actualizar conparado conmigo...

AyumiUchihaHaruno: siii! Sera un sasusaku, creo que los pondre como trama principal -!me gustaria que me dijerais mis errores, no solo que os a gustado...

**Yyyy...esto es todo por hoy, que me sigais leyendo, intentare actualizar pronto(y no como hasta ahora n.nU...).**

**hinaru**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias a todos/as x vuestros reviews, alegran muxo! **

**Para todos aquellos que kieran saber como es Túnez, os dire q es un pais muy caluroso, pero q muxo, q todos los zocos (mercados) estaban siempre a revosar, siendo los mercaderes algo extraños; os dire xq: una costumbre d alli es q al principio s pone 1 precio muy alto, xq habitualmente se regatea;lo segundo es q intentan averiguar tu nacionalidad a toda costa, para despues empezar a decir nombres d ese pais (todo el dia estaban pantoja arriba pantoja abajo...). komo yo soy dl Pais Vasco, se ponian a hablarnos en euskera (hasta lo habian aprendido!), para despues meternos en sus tiendas. Y ademas hay 2 precios, turista y tunecino (aunq si no aceptas el precio, simpre acabas regateandolo). Yo monte en dromedario (el d 1 joroba), y fui en el sahara con el: fue mui divertido!**

**En cuanto a la votación, parece que x el momento hay pocas personas haciendome caso, asi que solo decir que mis preferidos son shikamaru y temari, y que las bases de la votacion son votar 1 xico y 1 xica.(lo dejare asta el siguiente cap u.u...)**

**Hay gente que m a preguntao x las parejas, y son: (redoble de tambores)... ... ... ... no os lo diré ;d!(aparecen lectoras y le pegan dos yoyas a la autora). Weno, nejiten, shikaino(q no...¡shikatema! n.n) sasusaku y naruhina!**

**En fin, creo q nada , espero q tambien os guste este capitulo n.n!**

**3. Viaje movidito**

Eran las once menos cuarto del lunes, y, en el mismo sitio donde habían quedado la mañana anterior, estaban cuatro ninjas, cargadas de maletas y vestidas como nunca nadie se las hubiera imaginado: Sakura llevaba una camisa pegada de tirantes amarilla que dejaba ver el ombligo, un pantalón también pegado muy cortito(pero que muy mucho) que lo tapaba todo justo y unas chancletas verdes con tacón; Ino vestía una camisa abierta por abajo lila, una falda hasta las rodillas morada y unos botines un poco por encima de los tobillos, también lilas; Temari, con un vestido que dejaba toda la espalda al aire atándose en el cuello, muy escotado y con algo de vuelo, verde pistacho, y unas sandalias azul cielo atadas hasta las rodillas, estaba impactante; la del pantalón pirata naranja y camiseta roja sin mangas era TenTen, siendo la que corría desesperada Hinata, con un vestido sin tirantes azul marino y botas negras por encima de las rodillas. Todas llevaban diferente peinado que el usual, la pelirrosa lo tenía recogido en un moño dejando sus mechones habituales a los lados en la cara, Ino en dos coletas a los lados de la cabeza, la otra rubia suelto, TenTen lo llevaba en una larga trenza, e Hinata con una cinta para atrás.

"Go...arf,arf, Gomen nasai, chicas"-dijo entrecortadamente Hinata al llegar a donde ellas, mientras se apretaba el flato-."Es-es que a mi padre l-le ha dado p-por decir que soy mu-muy joven para irme de viaje, y he tenido q-que discutir con él. Por suerte, al saber que Neji también iba, se ha ca-callado. Siento mucho la tardanza"-les explicó a las demás, disculpándose otra vez.

"Bueno, no pasa nada, en diez minutos estamos allí, así que deja de pedir perdón, estate tranquila."-la tranquilizó Sakura.

"Eso es, venga, vamos yendo"-las animó Temari, cogiéndo las maletas.

"Sí, que si seguimos hablando no llegaremos en la vida"-asintió la otra rubia(la noche anterior Sakura había hablado con ella y la convenció para arreglar las cosas con Temari, aunque en realidad solo era una fachada...).

Y así las cinco jóvenes se pusieron el camino hacia las puertas de Konoha. Allí les esperaban los chicos, que ya llevaban en aquel lugar un cuarto de hora.

"Cuanto piensan tardar las chicas?"-preguntó algo enfadado Sasuke.

"No sé, pero creo que dentro de poco vendrán, porque las tías habían quedado juntas para venir a la vez"-les explicó Hyuuga.

"Nendokse..."-murmuró Shikamaru xD.

Tras otro par de minutos, Kiba empezó de nuevo la conversación.

"Mmm...Neji, podrías usar tu Byakugan (creo que se escribe asI n.nU), a ver si ves dónde están?"

"Ah, claro...¡BYAKUGAN!"-entonces el joven empezó a sangrar fuertemente de la nariz y salió corriendo en busca de un lavavo xP.

"Eh?...se puede saber que..."-pero Naruto, que era el que estaba más cerca de la calle, no pudo terminar su frase, y también se fue en busca de un baño.

"Qué demonios..."-empezaron todos los chicos a la vez, y al mirar hacia la calle, vieron a cinco angeles muy, muy, (repito, muy) sexys caminando en su dirección.

Al darse cuenta de quienes eran, fueron a todo correr a hacer compañía a los dos anteriores, ya que las hemorragias nasales es mejor pararlas enseguida. El único que consiguió quedarse, para el espanto de todas, no fue otro que Jiraiya, el cual reía pervertidamente mientras le convulsionaban las manos.

"Creo que estamos demasiado buenas para esos pervertidos..."-murmuró riéndose TenTen.

"Nenas, acercaos a papá, que os va a enseñar lo que es un buen meneito!"-gritó el pervertido.

"Oye, chicas, no os da un poco de miedo ese de ahí?"-preguntó preocupada Temari, ya que no conocía al viejo verde.

"Ah! Ese? ... no, qué ba! Tú tranquila, si te intenta meter mano, tú pégale muy fuerte, que así ya solo te mira n.n"-le dijo Sakura.

"O.o Eh?"-preguntó preocupada la rubia.

"Era broma! Por muy pervertido que parezca, se le domina en un santiamén."-sonrió Hinata.

A la vez que ellas llegaban a donde el sanin, los chicos regresaron del lavavo (algunos con todavía manchas de sangre en la cara), e intentaron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. El primero en intentar romper el hielo fue Naruto.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, estas muy bonita. Ah, y tú también, Hinata-chan n.n"-les dijo sonriendo algo colorado.

Hinata enrojeció de golpe, y juntando sus dedos, murmuró:

"A-arigatou, Na-Naruto-kun"

"Ein? Hinata, dijiste algo?"-preguntó el rubio (odio cuando se pone así òó!)

"Estoo...Naruto-san, a qué hora pasa el autobús por aquí?"-intentó llamar su atención TenTen, al ver a su amiga en un apuro.

"Cómo?... Ah, a las once y diez, pues?"

"Y el avión despega a las..."-siguió la morena.

"A las doce y media. A qué viene tanta preguntita?"

"PERO TÚ ERES TONTO O TE LO HACES!"-gritó el Uchiha, haciendo que todos pegaran un bote.-"A ver, es que no sabes que cuando coges un vuelo tienes que estar como mínimo dos horas antes! Y como mucho, si todo va bien, estaremos una hora antes! Y que somos quince personas, que tienen que embarcar, hacer todo lo de las maletas, y si hay un retraso, qué!"

"Sasuke-kun, relájate, deja al pobre chico en paz, bastante con que nos ha conseguido este fantástico viaje."-lo regañó la pelirrosada.

"Sakura, desde cuando defiendes a Naruto? Es más, desde cuando contradices a Sasuke?"-se extrañó Lee.

"Oh,...bueno..."- la chica enrojeció-. "es por que me he dado cuenta de que siempre me porto muy mal con Naruto, y he decidido cambiar."

"Mirad, ya llega el bus!"-exclamó Chouji (ahora está como en el anime con lo de las mariposas xD).

"Venga, no nos demoremos más y vayamos acercándonos, así llegaremos antes."-les dijo Shikamaru.

Los shinobis de la Arena y de Konoha se acercaron al autobús, y después de dejar las maletas en el techo (atadas con un cinturón(q en túnez mis cosas iban así...)) se montaron en él, teniendo un viaje apacible de unos 17 minutos con 26 segundos, a excepción del contratiempo´ de Kiba con el chófer, que no le dejaba llevar a Akamaru. Al final, el chófer acabó con un moratón en el ojo y un canguelo en el cuerpo de no te menees.

Como iba diciendo, Heidi trotaba libre por el campo cuando Pedro se fue con el abuelo y Niebla a por las cabras al ...ay, no! Perdón, un lapsus! Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, atravesaron una puerta dorada, y tras ello, todo su chacra desapareció (pero seguían vivos), junto a todo el material de ninja que algunos llevaban.

"Ne, Ero-senin...qué coño acaba de pasar?"-empezó el rubio.

"Que te he dicho que no me llames así! Pues es que no se puede viajar a otro país con los poderes de ninja, así que hay un jutsu en la puerta para que los poderes se pierdan."-relató el cincuentón.-xq m llamas así, si estoy en la flor d la vida T-T(- -u...como kieras).

Ya eran las doce menos veinticinco, y los ex-ninjas fueron a todo correr hacia una zona en la que ponía Kyo-Shoei´. Por suerte, la gente que también iba a hacer ese viaje había embarcado con antelación las maletas, con lo que la zona estaba despejada. Al haber tres chicas atendiendo, se pusieron cinco en cada fila, y para menos diez ya estaban. Entonces, pasaron con algún problemilla de nuevo a causa de Kiba por el detecta-metales, ya que el perro no podía pasar. Gracias a Dios, Naruto salió en su ayuda (por los pasajes que tenía, de segunda clase, y algún que otro yen), y sin más contratiempos, alcanzaron la sala de embarque.

Las pocas personas que había en la sala ya estaban haciendo cola para entrar en el avión, y cuando los protagonistas de este fantástico fic llegaron, se pusieron el la fila cada uno con un billete, mientras miraban sus asientos.

"Anou sa, Naruto!"-lo llamó Chouji-."en el avión, como nos pondremos?"

"Eso, eso, que como me toque con la frentuda al lado..."-empezó a gritar Ino.

"Si te toca conmigo al lado, qué!"-le espetó la kunoichi. ""por kamisama, que me toque al lado de Sasuke-kun, que me toque al lado suyo...""

"Pues te meto una paliza de las que se olvidan en..."-siguió chillando.

"Vosotras dos, por que no dejáis de una vez estas peleas de crías?"-murmuró alguien detrás suyo.

"Y a ti que coño te importa!"-le gritó la rubia mientras se giraba, para encontrarse con el Uchiha.""Ay, madrecita mía, que le acabo de gritar a Sasuke-kun!""

"Pues que estáis armando un barullo que vamos..."-continuó Sasuke.

En ese preciso instante le llegó el turno al primero, es decir, a Naruto, con lo que todos se quedaron con las ganas de saber con quien les había tocado, cada cual rezando para que le tocara con este y no ese.

Ya en el pasillo que se dirigía al avión, el rubio más escandaloso de Konoha propuso que los grupos fueran por equipos, para que no hubieran peleas. Al pasar las azafatas (esas tías con la sonrisa puesta en la cara y que van de buenorras para nada) cada cual se sentó en un sitio, quedando:

(1ventana, 2 en medio, 3 pasillo, 4 pasillo, 5 en medio, 6 ventana)

Naruto, Sakura (para que no discutieran), Sasuke, Kankurou, Gaara, Temari.

Hinata, Kiba, Jiraiya, Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru.

Neji, TenTen, Lee.

Por una vez no hubo discusiones con Akamaru, ya que su dueño lo tenía escondido en la sudadera, para no armar más jaleo. Diez minutos antes del despegue, como todos los pasajeros ya estaban montados, el piloto decidió salir ya hacia las islas, dando el típico mensaje de los vuelos:

_Señores pasajeros, en estos momentos, las doce y veintiún minutos, se hará el despegue para el comienzo del viaje a las islas Kyo-Shoei. El vuelo durará tres horas y media, y para que el viaje sea más llevadero (por lo menos para ustedes, por que lo que es yo...), entre todos elegiran una película, que las azafatas les dirán. Abrochense los cinturones de seguridad, y les recordamos que durante el vuelo está prohibido usar cualquier aparato eléctrico y/o fumar. El piloto de este boing-34, mr.Charles, les desea un plácido vuelo._

_A ver, tú, copiloto idiota, como se apaga este estúpido cachar..._

Y tras las indicaciones que hacen las Barbies sonrientes de silicona (osease, las azafatas), el avión partió sin más demora.

En cuanto el transporte cogió altura e iba con una velocidad constante, los pasajeros se pudieron soltar los cinturones, y las Barbies les pasaron un folleto por fila para elegir película:

1-La casa de cera.(se llamará la..., vale ;P?)

2-Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego.

3-Los cuatro fantásticos.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, tú cual vas a votar?"-preguntó dudoso, Naruto, que no sabía cuál elegir.

"La verdad es que estoy indecisa entre Harry y la... Tú cual vas a escoger, Sasuke-kun?"-Inner Sakura:""por supuesto que cogeré la..., así en los sustos me podré tirar encima de Sasuke, muajuajuajua!""

""Mmmm...creo que en la... podré 'toquetear' a Sakura, ya que en los sustos se me echará encima...(pero en qué piensas, pervertido?)... esque el otro sueño es regenerar el clan, y para ello hacen falta un hombre y una...(uy, si nos están hablando!)"" "perdona, qué decías?"

"Preguntaba a ver qué película deseas veer..."-repitió cansada le kunoichi.

"Seguramente la..., las de miedo son las que me atraen más."-dijo aburrido Sasuke.

"Señores, cuando decidan la película, escríbanla en estos papeles, y dénnoslos."-ordenó la azafata, pasándoles tres papeles igualitos y un boli.

"Vamos, Sasuke, pasa los papelitos y el boli!"-ordenó el rubio.

"¬¬ Levántate y cógelo tú, dobe."-murmuró el otro.

"Oh, vamos, no discutáis ahora, que estamos de vacaciones..."-se quejó Sakura.

"Hmp, toma."-silbó el moreno.

Y así, los tres componentes del grupo 7 fueron eligiendo sus películas (q to2 votaron x la misma...), mientras que en el lado derecho del avión...

"Shikamaru, tú elegirás los cuatro fantásticos, no?"-preguntó el gordito.

"Ne, si esa es la que tú quieres..."-dijo bostezando, mientras miraba vagamente las nubes.

"No, si esa no es la que quiero yo, es la que va a coger Temphafi"-la boca de Chouji fue tapada por la mano de Shika, que había pasado a tener un rubor algo notorio en sus mejillas, mientras le susurraba al oído "Pero cállate, baka, que no ves que está delante y nos puede oír...!"

"Quién os puede oír?"-los dos pegaron un fuerte respingo, mientras miraban con cara de 'aquí no ha pasado nada' a Ino, la cuál había escuchado todo, todito, todo.

"Estoo ... joder, Ino, quee ... nos has pillado ... esquee ... estabamos dudando entre qué película ibas a coger tú, para votar la misma n.nU"-se le ocurrió al moreno de golpe.

"¬¬ Ah, sí?... Pues la que yo quiero es... ¡la...!"-se decidió. ""Todo sea por fastidiar a esa rubia teñida D""

Y, tal y como había dicho Nara, la rubia lo había oído todo, con lo que se empezó a enfurecer porque Ino le quería quitar a su (futuro) novio. Se giró hacia el chico de los pendientes y en un tono de niña pequeña y mimosa le suplicó:

"Shikamaru-chan, por que te puedo llamar así, no?"

"C-claro"-se atragantó el joven.

"Podrías votar..." ""Ah, espera! Igual mejor una peli de miedo, para acojonar a la rubia de bote!"" "...por la..., porfi?"-pidió mirándole como solo una mujer sabe hacer.

"S-sí, claro,...esa es la que iba a votar" ""Chouji, baka, que no iba a votar por los 4F?""-y volviendo a su yo normal, murmuró: "las chicas sois demasiado problemáticas, todo esto por una simple película."

"¬¬ Antes que ver a Harry Potter..."-se quejó Ino.

"ùú Oye, con Harry no te metas!"-le gritó Temari.

"Vamos, chicas, mejor dejen de discutir, eh?"-les dijo el moreno de coleta.

Así, todos con sus discusiones, fueron pasando los papeles de las endemoniadas películas, saliendo al final ganador...¡la casa de cera!(si esq al final x esto o x akello to el mundo voto x ella n.nU).

Las luces se apagaron, y la película comenzó, a la vez que las Barbies repartían palomitas entre los espectadores. El film fue pasando sin ningún tipo de problema (si no contamos los gritos de las chicas y los abrazos a sus acompañantes por 'miedo'), y justo cuando el greñas(q x cierto se parece a oroxi, con el pelo pantene y la cara blanca) se lanza sobre la prota con el cuchillo en mano, y Sakura estaba intentando ir al baño...el avión empezó a moverse devido a unas turbulencias! Todos gritaron del susto, mientras que Sakura caía encima de el moreno a causa del movimiento del avión, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, robándoles el primer beso a los dos.

_Les habla mr.Charles. Acabamos de entrar en una zona de turbulencias, por favor, átense los cinturones de seguridad y mantengan los asientos en posición vertical. Recojan las vandejas y no se asusten, mantengan la calma. El film que estaban viendo será guardado, si la situación mejora, podrán continuar viéndolo. Eso es todo, que no cunda el pánico._

_Aah, dios! Todos moriremos, no saldremos de esta, yo nunca he pilotado en estas condiciones ToT! Cómo? Que está encendido el alta..._

(todos, hasta las Barbies: O.oU)

La pelirrosa había conseguido volver a su asiento, y mantenía la cara completamente pálida, ya fuera por la vergüenza de haberle robado su primer beso a Sasuke, o por el miedo de las turbulencias y el piloto novato. Por suerte, tras muchos 'meneitos', la situación regresó a la normalidad, haciendo que incluso no se retrasaran más que hora y media.

A todo correr se bajaron del avión, y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, donde cada uno cogió un carrito para llevar las maletas. El grupo entero se acercó a las cintas transportadoras, en las cuales no dejaban de pasar dos maletas, una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, diecisiete, veinticinco...veces. Finalmente, las maletas, bolsas etc de los exninjas fueron traídas del transporte, con lo que solo tuvieron que esperar a que Lee cogiera su última maleta(del mismo color que su ropa xd) para buscar a los del hotel donde se ospedaban.

El rubio más travieso de la aldea enseguida los encontró, guiándolos hasta un autobús to escuchimizado. En él volvieron a colocar las cosas en el techo, y partieron hacia el hotel.

Cuando ya llevaban alrededor de una hora viajando, y la mayoría estaba dormida, Sasuke empezó a notar algo de hambre (q sus tripas rugían, vamos xD).

"Ne, baka"-comenzó a menear a el niño-zorro.

"Un poquito más..."-murmuró el otro, girándose.

"Oh...tengo hambre T-T"-y lo meneó más insistentemente.

"Qu-que pasa?"-Naruto saltaba y miraba a todos lados-. "Aah, eres tú, dobe."

"Usuratoncachi, tengo hambre"-anunció el Uchiha.

"Pues cómete el dedo grande ;P"- Sasuke se acercaba peligrosamente, así que, para no montar un barullo, le preguntó al chófer: "Oye, podríamos hacer una paradita para comer?"

En cuanto Chouji oyó eso, se levantó como alma que persigue el diablo, y entre los tres, despertaron a los que quedaban dormidos, osease 12 personas xd. Tras la parada, en la que el protagonista lo pasó verdaderamente mal, ya que no había ramen, volvieron a ponerse en camino, y para no dormirse, Lee optó por cantar una canción que le enseñó Gai-sensei:

"Ahora quee vamos despaacio, ahora que vamos despaacio, vamos a contar mentiras tralalá, vamos a contar mentiras tralalá, vamos a contar mentiiras. Por el mar corren las..."-un fuerte guantazo de TenTen lo durmió, siendo rencompensada por una sonrisa de Neji (Hyuga sonriendo O.O), que hizo que la chica se derritiera.

Y sin más contratiempos, llegaron la hotel 'Kyomo', y cogiendo sus cosas, entraron en él. La recepción estaba alumbrada con velitas, ya que por lo que luego se enteraron acababa de haber un apagón en toda la zona, y le daba un toque misterioso al lugar. En grupo fueron a la mesita de recepción, donde había un viejo barbudo, que les preguntó con voz suave y relajada:

"Para cuantas personas está hecha esta reserva?"

"Para 15, señor"-contestó orgulloso el rubio(de qué? Ni yo lo sé...)

Entonces, la puerta se abrió, las velas se apagaron a causa del viento que entró, y una sombra se proyectó en el suelo, a la vez que una profunda voz decía:

"Apunte a uno más!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Ya tá! Otro cap ! He tardao un poco con este cap, pero no tanto como con el otro...jujuju! a ver kien adivina la identidad de el nuevo personaje n.n!**

**Y ahora, los reviews:**

**Yami No Goddess: gracias!me gusta que la gente me apoye, igual he tardao 1 pokito kon ente capitulo, pero esq e estao de vacaciones, y mi padre me dice q aga cosas + productivas q esto...pero aki t dejo este cap n.n!**

**Kitiara: lo del sake al pensarlo tambien m izo gracia, yo intento meterle un poko d umor, aunq me salga mal n.nU...**

**Tatiana: como le e dixo a yami, e intentao actualizar pronto, pero mi padre...es tema aparte: me coge MI ordenador, y encima no m deja usarlo pa lo q yo kiero. Oh, mundo cruel, qué te e exo yo TT! En fin, q espero q t guste este capitulo!**

**Jaide112: vas a hacer q m ponga colorada o/o...arriba te cuento lo d tunez, q lo e puesto expresamente x ti! Pues si, mira, estoi pensando en matarlos a to2 de la envidia q m dan, estar con mi shika en una playa de ensueño merece castigo, moriréis todos òó...pero son tan monos que no podría matar ni a Ino, y eso q le tengo una mania q... Gracias, tu eres la unica q a votado, parece q nadie m ace caso T-T! Ya m e leido el 15 capitulo de acaso te quiero, q pena m de q termine tan pronto, pero toda buena historia termina algun dia! Pues eso, gracias x leerme, es bueno q escritoras tan buenas como tu agan caso a aficionadillas como yo n.n!**

**Marion-asakura: el sasusaku sera la pareja principal, la q tardara + en terminar, pero tendran sus roces, tu tranquila, q mi perversa mente lo tiene to planeado!**

**Uchiha itaxi: gracias, espero q tambien disfrutes con este capitulo!**

**Hinaru-chan: el nejiten es algo q siempre esta ahí, y como masashi kishimoto-sensei ponga a tenten con lee, solo aviso q no sere consciente d mis actos, e dixo. Arigato x el review!**

**Nejiten: iepa, josepa! Q tal t va la vida? Yo como siempre! Si al final actualizo antes q tu y to, muajuajuajua! El lemon, pos bueno, no se si abra algo aparte d cierto sueño q ya t contare, pero en fin, si pongo algo sera o shikatema o sasusaku, asi q lo siento x el nejiten...no, q vas a hacer! Con el martillo en la cabeza no, q eso me recuerda a la cancion del hombre q tiene el record del mundo en hablar +(to esto dixo mu rapido)! Q de paranoias q tengo...weno, a mi no m llevais a ver + pelis de miedo, ok? Con lo mal q lo pase con la casa de cera...pos eso, wapa, bess!**

**Yyyy eso es todo x oy, amiguetes! Votad, ser unos niños malos, digo buenos y enviadme 1 review!(y ya voy 13 paginas uu...)**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!ya estoy d vuelta n.n! No os voy a dejar descansar ni un minuto! Nee, en serio, m ace muxa ilu (ya hablo como las pijas u.u) todos vuestros reviews, y por eso, un dia despues de escribir el anterior capitulo, escribo este, xq el viernes m voy al pueblo, para no volver ToT!(hasta septiembre n.nU ).

Este cap va dedicado a mi queridisimo sasuke-kun (tranki, shika, nunca lo querre + q a ti xD), te deseo q cumplas muxos mas , wapeton ;PPP!

**Xq nadie m ace caso con las votaciones? X el momento vamos:**

_**CHICOS:**_

**Sasuke: 1**

**Shikamaru: 1**

**Neji: 1**

_**CHICAS:**_

**Hinata: 1**

**TenTen: 1**

**Temari: 1**

**Podéis votar x el q qrais, pero x el amor d dios, votad x alguno T-T! Si asta e tenido q meter mis votos para q no se qdaran dos y dos! VOTAD VOTAD VOTAD VOTAD VOTAD!**

**Y como ultima cosilla: alguien m podría explicar como meter mi perfil? Esq esta mu soso el pobre, y kiero cambiarlo un poko... arigato n.n!**

**4. Jugamos a algo?**

_Entonces, la puerta se abrió, las velas se apagaron a causa del viento que entró, y una sombra se proyectó en el suelo, a la vez que una profunda voz decía:_

"_Apunte a uno más!"_

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! El hombre del saco!"-chilló Ino, lanzándose encima de Jiraiya, justo cuando Sakura se hechaba en brazos de Sasuke.

"Muajuajuajua! Las mujeres se lanzan a mis brazos! Soy un Dios del amor para ellas!"-se reía el pervertido, a la vez que le metía mano por todos lados.

La rubia, al ver a quién había abrazado, se aparta rápidamente y se abraza al que tiene al otro lado, para su pesar, Lee.

"No, no puede ser..."-murmuró un moreno del grupo.

"Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, eh? Veo que has crecido, y hasta te has hechado novia."-mientras decía eso, se iba acercando a los ninjas.

"Tú,...tú eres..."-murmuró el joven.

"Sí, soy yo. No creía que después de tan poco tiempo sin vernos, te olvidaras de mi!"-siguió acercándose, pero todos retrocedían, asustados por la presencia del extraño.

"No imaginaba que fueras capaz de venir hasta aquí por mi..."

"Hay aspectos de mi que todavía desconoces..."

"..."

"..."-el desconocido ya los tenía atrapados contra la pared, cuando el moreno saltó a por él, soltando a la chica y... ... ... ... ¡lo abrazó!

"Gai-sensei, siento haberle dejado en Konoha, pero, pero no había sitio para nadie más en el viaje, y ... y ... y ... BUAAA!"-lloriqueó Lee.(Dónde estaba Ino? En el suelo xP!)

"Tranquilo, Lee, no querrás que estas lágrimas apaguen el fuego de la juventud, que arde con pasión en tu interior!KLINK!(sonrisa profident)"-lo animó el extravagante profesor.

"TT sensei!"

"TT Lee!"

"¬¬ …"

"¡TT sensei!"

"¡TT Lee!"

"¬¬U … …"-el grupo se fue acercando a la pareja…(el Uchiha ya había dejado a la chica en el suelo xD)

"TT¡ sensei!TT"

"TT ¡Lee!TT"

"¬¬UU…"-el grupo se acercó, se acercó, llegó a su altura, yyy... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ¡PLAFF! De un cachete de Ino los dejaron inonscientes a los dos (con uno a los dos o.O? po zi), y se dirigieron a donde el recepcionista, que en ese momento trataba de encender las velas, que con su pulso eso era misión imposible. Cuando encendió la primera (Aleluya!), habló Naruto:

"Y que pasa con nuestras habitaciones?"

"Ein?... Ah, síganme."-ordenó el anciano.

"Bueeno, vamos a veer..."-comenzó el viejo cuando llegaron a la mesa, sacando una libreta.- "A nombre de quién está hecha la reserva?"

"Uzumaki Naruto!"-sonrió éste.

"Ahá! Aquí están!... pero la reserva que tienen son de ocho habitaciones...cinco en el primero y tres en el segundo..."-se extrañó el recepcionista.

"Ya, y qué?"-contestó el rubio, sin darse cuenta de las sombras que se empezaron a alzar a sus espaldas. Al ver que el viejo miraba atrás suyo con pánico en la cara, se giró, para encontrarse con unos amigos 'algo' cabreados.-"Chicos, jeje, (glup) qué os pasa?... Por qué me miráis así?"

""GROAR! Me voy a cagar en todos tos muertos, Uzumaki Naruto! Seguro que me tocará con la cerda o con Lee, Shannaro!

Aunque tengo posibilidades también con Sasuke-kun...

Pero hay más peores elementos que buenos!

Ya cállate! Me estás poniendo nerviosa! Además, si me toca con Sasuke, no sabré como actuar después de lo del avión...

Pues lánzate a sus brazos y grítale: Bombón, no te pongas al sol, que te derrites!GROAR!

Oh, que no ves que no quiero tu opinión! Voy a decirle a Temari que se ponga conmigo en una habitación, y listo. Ya habrá tiempo para arregar las cosas con mi futuro marido...""-la cara de Sakura era un completo misterio, al principio como una loca, para ir relajándose hasta tener su cara de 'Sakura embobada por Sasuke'.-"Bueno, las habitaciones habrá que compartirlas, así que Temari, te coges una conmigo?"

"Eh? Bien, como quieras."-respondió la rubia, sin darle más importancia.

"Demo...Sakura, y yo qué?"-preguntó Ino, ya que para ella su relación era de amistad-enemistad.

"Hay otras dos chicas"-se encogió de hombros.

"Veis? Sakura-chan no le da más importancia al tema, venga, cogeos cada uno una pareja n.nU!"-suplicó el rubio (me encanta llamarle así xD).-"Anou sa, Sasuke-baka, te pones conmigo?"

"Hmp"-fue su única respuesta.

Entonces se armó un barullo tremendo, todo eran gritos e insultos, hasta que Naruto decudió subirse a una mesa y llamarles la atención.

"Eeh...eh¡¡EH!"-gritó, todo el mundo se le quedó mirando.-"A ver, todos aquellos que tengáis pareja, id a mi derecha."-Sakura, Temari, Hinata, TenTen (todas reciviendo miradas de odio de Ino), Shikamaru, Chouji, Gaara, Kankurou y Sasuke pasaron a la derecha(se quedaron Ino, Lee, Gai, Jiraiya, Neji, Kiba).-"bien, que cada uno coja una pareja"

""Yo con Lee o Gai no quiero ser, bastante tengo con aguantarlos en los entrenamientos y las misiones, una chica tampoco, ni un pervertido, con lo que solo me queda...""-pensaba Neji.

""Vamos a ver: una chica (que seguro no soporta a los perros), descartada; dos especímenes extraños del espacio exterior (Lee y Gai), descartados; un pervertido loco de remate que seguro que me intenta meter el vicio de 'Icha Icha Paradise', descartado; con lo que el restante es...""-se dijo para sí mismo Kiba.

"Kiba!"-gritó Neji, a la vez que el otro gritaba su nombre.

Mientras tanto, Lee y su sensei también se habían ido a la derecha, ya que así podrían prestarse su ropa y darse consejos para ligar con chicas en la playa (pobres ilusos). Entonces, por si no os habéis dado cuenta, la pareja que quedaba era ... Ino y Jiraiya!

"Cómo! Yo con semejante pervertido no pienso dormir, vamos..."-se quejaba la muchacha.

"Y a ti quién te ha dicho que vayamos a dormir, guapa ;D! Además, miles de chicas darían lo que fuera por pasar una semana compartiendo habitación con el Gran Jiraiya!"-(este viejo no tiene abuela... )

"Serás...sucio, rastrero, cerdo, guarro, y mil veces pervertido òó!"-chillaba la que iba a ser su compañera de habitación, pegándole en la cabeza con cada palabra.

"Venga, dejad vuestras peleas de enamorados y vamos subiendo a dejar las maletas, que ya son las diez de la noche."-bromeó Sakura.

"Qué peleas de enamorados ni que pamplinas! No me toques los ovarios, frentuda, que bastante tengo yo ya con lo mío!"

"Yo solo intentaba relajar el ambiente, cerda!"

"Por qué no subimos de una vez y dejáis esas peleas para mañana, cuando los demás podamos huir?"-preguntó cansinamente Kiba.

"Guauf!"-lo apoyó su animal.

"Si esque son de problemáticas..."

"Grounch, grounch"

"Y yo que pensaba relajarme en estas vacaciones, con estas no hay manera..."

"Ni siquiera sé para qué las he invitado..."

"El poder de la juventud arde con demasiado ímpetu en ellas..."

"Oye, ya basta de quejas, no?"-Ino y la pelirrosa estaban echando llamas por los ojos, con toda la cara negra.

"Gomen nasai!"-gritaron todos los que se estaban quejando, tirándose al suelo de rodillas.

"Bueno, Ino-chan, vamos subiendo n.n?"

"Claro, Sakura-chan!"

(Todos: o.oUUU)

"A estas no hay quién las comprenda u.u"-murmuraron Gaara y Kankurou.

"Dijisteis algo, Gaara-san, Kankurou-san?"-Dijeron las dos a la vez, girándose con la misma cara de psicópatas.

"Noo...solo que estamos muy cansados" ""Y luego pasan miedo con la casa de cera, no se han visto en el espejo...""

Todo el grupo fue subiendo lentamente las escaleras, y al llegar al primer piso se pararon, ya que Naruto les tenía que dar las llaves. Aunque al principio las chicas se querían quedar en el primero (por el peso de las maletas), al final consiguieron convencerlas de que se fueran hasta el segundo, ya que las cinco muchachas y el sanin ocupaban tres habitaciones, justo las que había en el piso superior. El rubio les dio las llaves de cada uno, y se despidieron de ellas, dirigiéndose cada uno a su dormitorio, haciendo que las kunoichis tuvieran que volver a cargar las maletas y subir un piso más. Al final, las cosas quedaron así:

101- Naruto/Sasuke(al lado de la escalera)

102-Shikamaru/Chouji

103-Neji/Kiba

104-Gaara/Kankurou

105-Lee/Gay(digo Gai)

201-Sakura/Temari(al lado de la escalera)

202-Hinata/TenTen

203-Ino/Jiraiya

En cuanto dejaron las bolsas, los chicos y las chicas se juntaron, cada grupo en el dormitorio de al lado de la escalera, dejando a Lee, Gai y Jiraiya marginados en sus respectivas habitaciones.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.CHICOS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno, chicos, qué queréis hacer?"

"Pues...podríamos levantarnos temprano e ir a la playa..."-propuso Chouji.

"Baka, me refiero ahora...aunque esa es una buena idea..."-se lo pensó el rubio.

"Ne, alguien tiene cartas?"

"... ..."

"Esperad! Yo tengo algo que os puede interesar!"-se le ocurrió de pronto a Kankurou.

"Ya, y qué es ¬¬?"-preguntó su hermano, temiéndose lo peor.

"Si lo digo, ya no será una sorpresaa"-canturreó.-"...ahora vuelvo!"-y salió de la habitación a todo correr.

"Tú crees que él tendrá cartas?"-dijo inocentemente Kiba.

"No sé por qué, me da que no..."-murmuró Neji.

"Esto, hermanito, las llaves del cuarto las tienes tú"-todos se giraron para encontrarse con el encapuchado, en la puerta,

"Ah, toma."-el pelirrojo rebuscó en sus bolsillos y le lanzó el llaveró, que el otro atrapó el el aire.

"Arigatou ;P"-y volvió a salir pitando.

Al de pocos instantes volvió, con una caja cerrada.

"Kankurou, no te dije que no te lo trajeras!"-lo regaño Gaara.

"Joo, no vayas de hermano menor mandón, que eres un rollazo."-dijo, mientras abria la caja. De ahí sacó una botella (vacía), un montón de cartas, y otro tanto de sake.

"Para qué es eso?"-Preguntó Sasuke, no muy convencido de que fuera algo bueno.

"Es un juego. Las reglas son sencillas: una persona gira la botella, con lo que apunta a otra. A esa persona se le hace una pregunta, y esta puede decidir si contestarla, beber dos vasos de sake o"-mirando a las cartas-"hacer una prueba. Bueno, quién quiere empezar n.n?"

Todos empezaron a pelearse por coger la botella, hasta que Neji la cogió y dijo:

"Empezará Naruto, y luego seguiremos el sentido de las agujas del reloj, de acuerdo?"-mirada penetrante.

"Y por qué tiene que empezar este dobe?"-ya os imagináis quién.

"Pues por que él nos ha invitado al viaje, te parece poco?"

"ùú Está bieen..."

El rubio cogió la botella, y con mucha fuerza, hizo que girara, que girara, hasta que fue perdiendo potencia, para terminar apuntando a...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.CHICAS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Qué tal si jugamos a verdad o castigo?"-se emocionó TenTen.

"Genial!"-aceptaron Temari e Ino.

Sakura e Hinata no sabían qué decir, nunca habían jugado a eso, y tampoco tenían muchas ganas de contar sus secretos por un simple juego. La chica con nombre de flor decidió por fin jugar, ya que así también haría más amistad con las demás, y después de todo, también descubriría secretos de las otras.

"Bueno, yo también me apunto..."-se atrevió.

Ahora todas las miradas se posaron el Hinata, ella miraba con mucho interés sus dedos, qué tendrían ellos? Al notar los ojos de sus amigas fijos en ella, enrojeció todavía más, y movió los ojos con insistencia de un lado para otro, buscando una triste excusa que dar.

"Hinata-chan, acaso tú no quieres jugar?"-preguntó afligida Ino.

"No, no es eso, I-Ino-chan...esque...yo no sé como va el juego...y, me da vergüenza...o/o"-murmuró la morena.

"Vamos, Hinata, que no pasa nada!"-intentó convencerla Temari.

"E-está bien...provaré..."-se decidió.

"De acuerdo! Así se habla!"

"Bien, y...quién empieza?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Esque nadie quiere empezar preguntando?"

"Ah, si es preguntando, ya empiezo yo!"

"No, tranquila, que puedo comenzar yo!"

"Eh, no discutáis, que yo también puedo!"

"Creíais que os decía quién quería ser preguntada, no uuU?"

"o/o...pues..."-murmuraron.

"Bien, la primera será Hinata, ya que nunca ha jugado, y al principio es mejor preguntar, te parece bien?"-le dijo TenTen.

"Si, si a mi no me importa..."

"Venga, no te cortes, y pregunta"-ordenó Ino, digna ella.(N/a: estaban Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Sakura y Temari en un círculo, en ese orden.)

"e-esto...qué sientes por Shikamaru-kun?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.CHICOS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Gaara.

A Gaara.

Le tenía que hacer una pregunta a Gaara.

Los chicos estaban expectantes acerca de la pregunta que realizaría el rubio, además de por la reacción del de la Arena.

"B-bien, Gaara...eto...mmm"-""habrá que jugárselo, no pueden pensar que soy un cobarde..."".-"Alguna vez has tenido un sueño ereótico? Si es así, cuéntalo."-se decidió Naruto.

"Bueno, la verdad es que..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ya no puedo más (arf, arf!). estoy agotada!me fui a la casa del pueblo antes de lo debido, así que cuando regresé me fui corriendo al ordenador (con lo que el principio y el final estan exon dias diferente n.nU ). REVIEWS:

**jaide 112: ola wapa! Pos ya esta aki el siguiente capitulo, aunque haya tenido q pasar un mar de infortunios para daroslo...mas o menos n.n. si, si todavia estoy sin ver ese capitulo (tras años, lo lograre ver, no t quepa duda), pero cada vez m llegan mas rumores de leeten, y no puedo soportarlo! No esq yo sea una gran aficionada d esa pareja, pero es una q siempre a estado, no se si me explico, y si nos la quitan, pues vamos, q m voy contigo asta japon con las dos katanas que tengo en casa, y 'la matanza de japon', lo llamaran.**

**Lo de tunez, creo q igual solo e puesto los lados buenos, pero el calor era insoportable, el agua del mar estaba demasiado caliente, el kuskus (comida típica de alli, no se como se escribe), realmente askeroso, y x si fuera poko, todo, absolutamente todo, lleva pikante, y no lo soporto ToT!**

**He leido x alli q preguntas la carrera q va a coger la gente. Que edad tienes tu pues? Digo, xq yo t hablo komo a una igual, pero yo tengo 15 años, y si tienes , pues q tampoco lo sabia...yo q tu cogeria ingieneria (yo estudiare esa), si te gusta, claro n.nU...**

**Gracias x todos tus reviews, wapa, q siempre alegran el dia!**

**Sakata Sakeki: ola nn! No pasa nada, a mi a veces m ocurre lo mismo! Si, kiero dar otro punto de vista de sasuke, el pervertido, q el vengador esta demasiado visto, prefiero las peleas entre sus dos personalidades. Lo de la emmorragia lo tenia pensado desde hace tiempo, y cuando llego el capitulo, me puse muy contenta d poder escribirlo. Besos a ti, x enviarme un review (mejor dixo 2 n.n).**

**Temari-Shikamaru-sama: si, si, si, lo de shikaino lo puse sobre todo x la gente como tu q adora el shikatema (y yo tambien, q conste), para fastidiar un pokito...yo tambien m estoy leyendo el 6º d H.P., pero todavia no controlo muy bien el ingles,asi q voy pokito a poko. Kiero q sepas (x si no te lo e dixo) q eres una d mis autoras favoritas, xq en tus historias el shikatema, aparte d estar asegurado es, habitualmente, la pareja principal. M gustaria q siguieras tus historias pronto, para leerlas rapidito. Arigatou x leerm!**

**Sole: bueno, aki se destripa kien es el personaje, la verdad esq kada vez q me lo leo me rio yo sola(penoso, lo se u.u...), m hace gracia pensar q es itachi, para q se convierta en gay (digo gai). Muchas gracias x seguir mi fic, wapa!**

**Nadeshiko-uchija: x el momento los xikos parece q no hacen nada, pero + adelante, con la playa, el monte, discotecas (¬¬ ya callate, q adelantas demasiadas cosas) ya se vera! Espero q sigas enviandome reviews ;D!**

**Nejiten: ToToToT...te pasas el dia d viaje, asi como kieres q quedemos ningun dia? Nuestra relacion creo q no ba a ninguna parte, deberiamos dejarlo...q tal, wapa? Repito lo dixo, no habra lemon nejiten, y si kieres q lo haya, pono el tu fic, maldita sea, q tu no actualizas y m metes a mi prisa òó! Era broma, pero tampoco esperes nada del otro mundo, vale? Creo q al final iremos jaide, tu y yo a japon con mis dos katanas y tu martillo a hacer 'la matanza de japon', y nos aremos con el poder d naruto, muajuajuajua!(eh? Kienes son ustedes? Q me trankilice? Para q es esa camisa blanca, q van a hacer? No, no, no...!)**

**DISCULPE LA INTRUSION, LA SEÑORITA HINARU SERA LLEVADA A ZAMUDIO (el manicomio), SI DESEA VERLA, EL HORARIO DE VISITA ES DE 10:00 A 18:00.**

**Ya e regresao, x cierto, en zamudio e visto a Austin Powers, nuestro anterior profesor de informatica, y m ha dixo q t envia recuerdos xd...q acias despues d clase, pillina?bueno, t dejo, q tngo otro review q contestar, si algun dia dejas d viajar llamame al 94-6774797, mi telefono de Gorliz, vale?(m puede llamar kien kiera, pero no pregunteis x hinaru, antes preguntadme mi nombre...)**

**Hinaru-chan: bueno, este capitulo creo q sera el unico d agosto, pero komo habia q ponerlo en el cumple de sasuke-kun, pues he exo lo k e podio para publicarlo, aunq en realidad seria un solo capitulo, lo e cortao pa publicarlo...asi q tampoco esperes pronto el siguiente capi...bess, gracias x animarme!**

**Y con esto terminamos, felicitaciones una vez mas a harry potter, daniel radcliff(si asi s escribe n.nU), j.k. rowling y sasuke, q todos cumplais muxos mas. A los niños, sed buenos, no comais chuches y portaos bien con vuestros padres, ok? Hasta el siguiente cap n.n!**

**hinaru**


	5. Chapter 5

Holitas! Sé q e tardao muxo en sacar este capitulo, pero esq mi padre a vendido mi precioso ordenador, y hasta ayer a la noche no pude tenerlo ToT! Mas d 3 meses sin uno en casa! Ya q estoy, os voy a contar q en julio, un día rutinario en la playa, con sus gaviotas, su basura, sus olitas, (cuéntalo ya y deja de filosofear, problemática) kyaaa! Shika-chan se preocupa x mis historias! weno, q mi hermano m estaba persiguiendo en las duxas, y yo fui, de repente, y me resbalé en el agua del suelo, quedándome inconsciente (¬¬U y así d tonta se ha quedado). Mi hermano se puso a llorar a lagrima viva, al d poco vinieron los socorristas, me pusieron el collarín y el oxígeno y me llevaron en ambulancia hasta el hospital. Fue tremendo el viaje, de tantos baches q había, ni lo cuento! Pero, en fin, fue un susto y nada más, por suerte. Y, ahora. (redoble d tambores)...las votaciones!

**CHICOS:**

**Sasuke IIIIII**

**Shikamaru III**

**Neji III**

**Gaara II**

**CHICAS:**

Sakura IIIIII 

**Temari IIII**

**TenTen III**

**Sasuke y Sakura son los + votados, así q si queréis q los ganadores sean otros, votad! Me parece q se me olvidó decir q cada vez q enviéis un review, podéis votar, pero lo digo ahora n.nU.Y sin más demora, empecemos!**

**5. Jugamos a algo?(2. parte)**

_Los chicos estaban expectantes acerca de la pregunta que realizaría el rubio, además de por la reacción del de la Arena._

"_B-bien, Gaara... eto... mmm"-""habrá que jugárselo, no pueden pensar que soy un cobarde..."".-"Alguna vez has tenido un sueño erótico? Si es así, cuéntalo."-se decidió Naruto._

"Bueno, la verdad es que... aunque me da corte decirlo..."-se puso a juguetear con sus dedos, se sonrojó violentamente, y empezó a tartamudear.-"y-yo, en fin,... que vamos,..."-de pronto se levantó, miró al rubio a los ojos y, abrazándose a él, gritó a pleno pulmón.-"YO TE QUIERO! LA ÚNICA VEZ QUE HE LLEGADO AL ORGASMO PLENO HA SIDO CONTIGO AUNQUE HAYA SIDO EN SUEÑOS!"-cogió la cara del zorro, y le dijo.-"Naruto-kun, te amo más que a mi propia vida, deseo estar contigo hasta el fin de mis días; Naruto-kun, quieres ser mi novio?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.CHICAS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Que qué siento yo por Shikamaru?"-preguntó afligida Ino.

Acaso todo lo malo le tenía que ocurrir a ella? Y por qué? Desde hacía ya un tiempo se había estado haciendo esa misma pregunta, mas no encontró la respuesta que buscaba. Cuando Sasuke se fue, no sintió pena, ni dolor, no sufrió por él, no como la pelirrosa como menos. Entonces, se empezó a fijar en los chicos de su alrededor, y comenzó a encariñarse con Shika.

Aún así, él parecía no darse cuenta de nada, ni del cambio en el comportamiento de su amiga, ni en las veces que ella se sonrojaba cuando lo veía, ni nada de nada. Ella había llegado demasiado tarde, y el agujero que la rubia dejó fue ocupado por otra, también rubia, pero con más personalidad, más adulta, y con un interés puesto desde el primer momento en él. Cómo podría ella competir contra ello? Por eso había decidido que era mejor tener la relación de antes, que no romperla por unos sentimientos nunca correspondidos. De todas formas, cada vez que veía la cara del joven al ver a la de la Arena, no podía reprimir un instinto asesino que la obligaba a salir por patas para que nadie notara su frustración. Pero la pregunta era: en serio sentía algo por su compañero de equipo?

"Que qué siento yo por Shikamaru?"-repitió, temblando un poco su voz. Aún así, intento arreglarlo con una falsa sonrisa.-"n.nU, que pregunta es esa? Pues amistad y nada más, que creías?"

Sakura, algo suspicaz, la miró durante unos segundos, para dirigirse después a Hinata.

"Hinata, podrías mirar con tu Byakugan si lo que dice es verdad?"

"L-la verdad es que he perdido el Byakugan u.u"-murmuró la de los ojos blanquecinos.

"NANI! Cómo que lo has perdido!"-gritaron todas asombradas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.CHICOS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos los chicos que había en el cuarto se quedaron mudos de la impresión. Acaso Gaara era gay! Y les habría visto a todos desnudos? Y desde cuando le gustaban los hombres? O era solo el caso de Naruto? Mientras los cerebros de los chicos se llenaban a rebosar de estas y más preguntas, Kankurou comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente, señalando a su hermano menor, mientras no dejaba de murmurar "muy bueno, muy bueno, de verdad!". Gaara se giró tipo el exorcista, y susurró, con una voz cargada de odio y sedienta de sangre:

"Kankurou...me has estropeado la broma...yo que tú me cuidaría ese cuello tuyo..."-a esta amenaza le añadió una maquiavélica sonrisa, haciendo que su hermano dejara simultáneamente de reír, y se arrastrara hasta el punto más alejado de la habitación.

"Entonces...era una broma?"-suspiró agradecido el rubio, todavía agarrado por el pelirrojo, que no sabía como decirle a su amigo que no era gay de esos sin ser asesinado.

"Ains, claro, qué te creías?"-dijo el Kazekage, soltándolo y sentándose al lado de Naruto.

Aunque Gaara había dicho que no iba en serio, los de alrededor se alejaron poco a poco, y lo miraban con cara de "yo soy más macho que el de mojinos escozios!". De todas formas, el pelirrojo no hizo caso de todos los ojos puestos en él, y mirando al de alado suyo (Naruto xDxD!), comentó:

"Y ahora, a quién le toca girar la botella?"

"Ein? Ah, no sé,...chicos?"-preguntó, sin saber qué decir.

"u.uU...baka, que no te acuerdas lo que ha dicho Neji hace ni diez minutos?"-respondió Kiba.

"Aaah...claro, claro...por supuesto...bien, esteeee, vamos que le toca a... a ese, no?"-señaló a un punto inconcreto del círculo.

"¬¬ no te acuerdas, verdad?"-suspiró resignado el Hyuga.

"Nop n.n"

"Usuratoncachi, le toca al de tu derecha, es decir, a….¿Shikamaru?"-se sorprendió el Uchiha, al ver al nombrado, que se estaba aburriendo tanto que se había quedado dormidito (º¬º que monada!)

Chouji, que era el que estaba al lado de su amigo, le dio un suaves golpecitos en el hombro, que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo más bruscos, hasta acabar teniendo que sujetarle entre todos para que no matara a su supuesto mejor amigo. Al final, al chico del equipo de Asuma se le ocurrió una idea, y acercándose al oído del de la coleta, susurró: "Eh! Shikamaru, mira, Temari está bailando desnuda solo para ti!". El joven, al oír al otro abrió los ojos de par en par, para encontrarse la cara del regordete (Soy de constitución ancha, no estoy gordo òó!), eso, vamos, el de la constitución ancha, a dos centímetros de la suya.

"Uuaaaaaaaahhh!"- pegando un bote, se alejó del que le miraba con una ancha sonrisa, para golpearse la cabeza con el techo.

"Shikamaru, eres un pervertido ;P!"-murmuró su compañero, cuando a este se le hubo pasado el susto y hubo vuelto a su sitio en el círculo, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara y mirara para otro lado.

"Ein? Qué me he perdido? El del paquete de patatas, dime ahora mismito lo que le has dicho a este vago, datte ba yo!"-gritó Uzumaki, volviendo a su yo de siempre después de esa experiencia traumática( xDxDxD quién la tuviera!).

"No, tranquilo, si solo le he dicho que..."-Akimichi no pudo continuar, ya que Nara le había dado un golpe seco en la cabeza.

"No me ha dicho nada, a que no?"

"¬¬ Eso, eso,... nada de nada"

"Nosotros también queremos saber que le has dicho a ese!"-gritaron Kiba y Kankurou a la vez señalándolos con sus dedos.

"Bueno, dejaos ya de tonterías, que al final no nos dará tiempo de hacer ni una ronda"-se quejó el genio del Byakugan.

"Tú"-todos miraron a Gaara, que señalaba al joven de las argollas, con cara de maníaco psicópata.

"S-sí?"-tragó dificultosamente la poca saliva que le quedaba en su ya seca boca.

El de la Arena movió su dedo hasta que señaló la botella, y termino su frase-"Tira"(su vocabulario está hecho de palabras solas xD)

Shikamaru suspiró con alivio, y recogió la botella del suelo, para que girara, y girara, y girara...y siguiera girando...(Y nunca paró, y todos murieron cuando Gaara sacó su motosierra e hizo taquitos para vender en 'delirios' n.n...era broma ¬¬...)

Uchiha Sasuke.

Y qué demonios se suponía que le tenía que preguntar a ese cubo de hielo?

"Pff, menudo rollo, ... en fin, dios ... bueno, Sasuke, mmmm, y qué quieres que te pregunte?"

PLOFF(caída tipo anime)

"La pregunta la tienes que hacer tú, so tonto!"-chilló Kiba, empezando a perder los nervios.

"Ah...qué problemático...a ver, de todas las chicas del grupo, cuál es para ti la menos problemática?"

"Muy buena pregunta, Shikamaru! Ahora ese dobe tendrá que responder, muahuahuahua!"- el kitsune empezó a reírse como un loco, teniendo al final que darle una de esas pastillas que tiene el niño-perro para tranquilizarse.

"..."-el Uchiha no sabía que decir, así que optó por pensar(algo no muy común entre los chicos, pero bueno...)-.""Bien, Sasuke, que no se note tu nerviosismo, eso es...inspira, expira, inspira, expira...no les puedo contestar, eso de antemano...inspira...tampoco pienso beber, tendré pinta de alcohólico, y lo que es peor, me compararán con Kankurou...expira...parece que tendré que coger la prueba u.u"".

"Por sea caso, Neji, usa tu Byakugan."- recomendó Uzumaki, emocionado con la idea de saber los gustos de su amigo.

"Byakugan!"-gritó el de los ojos plateados.

Cri-cri, cri-cri, cri-cri...

"Estoo...Neji...Y el Byakugan?"-preguntó Chouji, el primero que recuperó el habla tras la exposición del Hyuga.

"Creo que lo he perdido..."

"Tú te has fumao un porro, o qué?"-se preocupó Shikamaru.

"Espera un momento... no se supone que al ir al aeropuerto, perdimos nuestras capacidades? Pero, de todas formas, yo lo habría notado, no? Mejor lo compruebo...Sharingan!"

Cri-cri, cri-cri, cri-cri...

"Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! El grandioso Uchiha Sasuke, sin sus grandes potenciales!"-se burló el chico más escandaloso de toda la Villa.

"ò/ó Urusee, baka!"- ordenó enfadado el vengador, pegándole en la cabeza.

"u.uU, vamos a seguir de una vez, por favor?"-rogó Kiba, sin tener éxito por parte de Naruto, que siguió intentando pinchar a su amigo.

"Baka!"

"¬¬ … Dobe"

"Baka!"

"¬¬ … Usuratoncachi"

"Baka!"

"¬¬ … Deme"

"Baka!"

"Estaos quietos de una puñetera vez!"-gritó Gaara, levantado y con la cara tan roja de ira como su pelo.

Todos se sentaron sin decir ni mu, hasta que el Kazekage volvió a hablar.

"Al final, qué decides? Bebes, contestas o prueba?"

Los otros ex-ninjas lo miraron con curiosidad, y por una vez vieron el miedo reflejado en la cara del joven, aunque solo por unos segundos, ya que enseguida volvió a poner su cara de hombre duro.

"Prueba, por supuesto."

"NANI! Entonces piensas evadir la pregunta?"

"Algún problema, dobe?"

"Pues –hip- entonces coge uno –hip- de...de –hip- de que hablaba? Ah, -hip- si, coge uno de esos trozos de cartón"-Kankurou se había ventilado el solito botella y media de sake, y estaba realmente ido.

"Ya...gracias"-lo miró sin saber exactamente qué decir el moreno, cogiendo una papeleta.

"Venga, léelo en alto!"-propuso Kiba.

" 'elige a dos personas más para cantar la canción de Shin-chan, y para bailar la trompa del elefante'...realmente tengo que hacer esto?"-se quejó apesumbrado y (aunque sin admitirlo) avergonzado.

"Sasuke-deme, cógeme a mi, vamos!"

"Bien, si no tienes sentido del ridículo, por mi estupendo, pero, quién será el otro?"- se quedó mirando a Shikamaru, sí, debía pagar por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar, pero, de pronto, sintió una mirada profunda en él, y al ver sus ojos, comprendió quién quería ser el otro-."Gaara?"

"De acuerdo, si me lo pides así..."""Yay! Adoro a Shinosuke n.n! qué suerte que me haya cogido de entre todos los candidatos!""

Los tres se pusieron de pie en medio del círculo de personas, y comenzaron a cantar, para después bailar la danza, (que, x si no lo sabéis, consiste en girar la cadera en círculos, y luego de alante a atrás, como si sus partes fueran la trompa del animal) siempre con el hermano de el pelirrojo haciendo el idiota por ahí. Tras una gran horda de aplausos, se sentaron, con el vengador deseando que se lo tragara la Tierra, de nuevo en el círculo vicioso, para que Chouji hiciera girar la botella del mal.

"Nande? Y por qué me tiene que tocar a mi!"- se quejó Naruto.

"Bueno"- dijo Chouji mientras abría su tercer paquete de papas.-"cuenta tu primera experiencia sexual con tu amiga la mano derecha."

"Je, je, je..."-se rió pervertidamente la mayoría de los chicos, mirando socarronamente a el rubio.

"O/O Cómo quieres que te diga eso! Elijo prueba, por supuesto!"-y dicho eso, cogió un trozo de papel.

El silencio reinó en la habitación, mientras el zorro leía y releía el papel, sin poder creerse lo que en él ponía. Finalmente, decidió negarse a hacer la prueba, tirando la hoja al suelo y dándose la vuelta completamente sonrojado.

"Ein? A ver qué pone?"- murmuró el Hyuga, cogiéndolo del suelo y leyéndolo. Sin poder contenerse, se empezó a reír como un loco, y le paso el papel al siguiente, y este al próximo, y así todos, riéndose como si les hubieran echado un gas para la risa.(Excepto Kankurou, que se reía x beber tanto)

Y es que la prueba consistía en:" Ves al compañero de tu izquierda,.. bien, pues acércate a él y bájale la cremallera de su pantalón con la boca."

"Ja, ja, ja...Naruto, lo siento por ti, pero tendrás que hacer la prueba. Es lo que tú has elegido."-se rió Nara.

"A mi no me importa"-susurró Gaara, mirando al infinito.

""¬¬...No, si al final va a resultar gay."" "Está bien, pero una sola risa, y os la cargáis, en serio."-se agachó junto al de la Arena, para enganchar la cremallera del pantalón. Tras varios intentos, lo consiguió, y pegando un fuerte estirón, la bajó hasta abajo. Los demás aplaudieron a la 'pareja', mientras estos se sentaban de nuevo.

"Bien, quién será el siguiente? El destino lo decidirá."-y dicho esto, Neji giró la botella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.CHICAS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tranquilas, chicas...creo que es por lo de el aeropuerto..."-murmuró Hinata.

"Ah, bueno... pues confiemos en la palabra de Ino"-dijo TenTen, alegre.

"Vale, pues ahora me toca preguntar a mí...TenTen...es cierto que te besaste con Lee-san en la fiesta de hace un mes?"-se le ocurrió a la Yamanaka.

"QUÉEEEEEEEE!"-chilló Temari sorprendida.-"Pero a ti no te gustaba Neji-san?"

"COOMOOOO!"-les tocó el turno de chillar a las kunoichis de la Hoja.-"A nosotras no nos has dicho nada de eso!"

"T-te gusta Neji-niisan?"-preguntó tímidamente Hinata.

"o/o bueno, las preguntas de una en una. En primer lugar, eso es un rumor que hizo correr el tonto de Lee. Como él 'recuerda' haberse besado con una chica, pero estaba taan borracho, decidió decir que esa era yo. De todas formas, no penséis mal, para mi Lee no es más que un buen amigo."-explicó la chica.

"¬¬...bien, y...referente a la segunda parte..."-cuando Sakura dijo esto, TenTen le echó una mirada asesina a Temari, quién se escondía detrás de sus manos, con cara de 'se me ha escapado, no me mates'.

"u.u...vale, me gusta..."

"Y por qué se lo dijiste a Temari-san antes que a nosotras?"-se ofendió Yamanaka. No le parecía normal que esa amiga suya le dijera quién le gustaba a una persona casi desconocida (para ella) antes que a ella.

"Pues igual porque últimamente he pasado mucho más tiempo con ella que con todas vosotras juntas, o no?"-se defendió la joven.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...oye...seguimos, o nos vamos a nuestras habitaciones?"-decidió hablar la kunoichi de la Arena.

"...Bien...vale."-la de los dos moños se giró para mirar a la Haruno.-" Cuando Sasuke-san regresó, cómo te sentiste?"(ya se les había olvidado q staban jugando a verdad y mentira y solo preguntaban n.nU)

"Bueno, la verdad es que cuando se fue me hizo mucho daño, y creo que nunca se lo he perdonado del todo..."-susurró sonrojada Sakura.

"Eso no contesta a mi pregunta..."

"Pues por un lado me sentía feliz por que estuviera sano y salvo, pero también estaba enojada, y creo que desde que regresó no le he demostrado, al menos no como antes, lo que siento por él."

"Así que todavía sientes algo por él!"-se sorprendió Hinata.

"¬/¬ una pregunta por ronda..."-evadió la pregunta la pelirrosa.

"u.u me quedaré con las ganas de saberlo..."-murmuraron Ino y TenTen.

Temari, que estaba al lado de la Haruno, se le acercó a la oreja y le susurró "A mí me lo contarás hoy a la noche, no?". Su amiga asintió levemente, ya que, igual que la otra, la persona en la que más confiaba últimamente era la rubia.

"Venga, que ya solo quedan dos preguntas. Daos prisa, que mañana tenemos que salir resplandecientes para nuestros chicos!"-sonrió Ino.

"Ah, claro, que ya son las...la una de la madrugada! Vámonos a la cama!"-dijo Temari levántandose para 'irse a la cama', que en realidad era para evitar que le preguntaran nada. De todas formas, no le funcionó, ya que Hinata le puso una mano en el hombro y la hizo bajar comentando con una voz que nada tenía que envidiar de la de Gaara:

"Ino-chan a respondido, TenTen-san también, hasta Sakura-chan. Tú te vas a acobardar?"

"Está bien..."-se dejó caer en el suelo la chica.

"Muy bien n.n"(cambios de personalidad made in Hinata xD)

"Bien, Sakura, pregunta."-ordenó la rubia.

"Esque, no sé que...esperad un poco...ya está! Desde cuando te empezaste a interesar por Shikamaru?"

"¬/¬ eso es algo personal..."

"No señorita!"-gritó levántandose Ino(dedicado a nejitenten xD ( la paloma te persigue!) ).-"Todas nosotras ya hemos respondido, ahora te toca a ti!"

"u/u Bueno, desde que le salvé de los de Orochimaru y oí lo que le decía a su padre, pues vamos, desde ahí más o menos..."-silencio.-"Bien, y ahora tú, Hinata...morirás ante mi pregunta, muahuahuahua!...Quién te gusta?"

PLOFF(caída tipo anime)

"Pues N-Naruto-kun..."-dijo mientras se levantaba la Hyuga.

"A donde vas?"-dijo extrañada Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, mañana hemos de aprobechar el día..."

"Uups, ya se me olvidaba, que duerman bien n.nU"

Y así TenTen, Ino y la Hyuga abandonaron la habitación, dejando a la Haruno y a Temari recogiendo las cosas para acostarse. Mientras, con los chicos...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.CHICOS-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bueno, Kiba, parece que el destino te ha elegido a ti..."-susurró el Hyuga con cara de maníaco asesino.-"Es algo más que amistad lo tuyo con mi prima!"-dijo a media voz de grito, casi saltándo para atacar al pobre chico que se refugió detrás de Sasuke.

"M-me parece que voy a beber dos vasos de sake..."-se decidió el niño-perro, antes que hacer una ridícula prueba o contestar (a ver que se pensaba ese loco). Kankurou, tras errar cinco veces (pero cinco, eh!) en dar al vaso que se movía de un lado a otro en la mesa xD, se lo llenó a revosar, y de un trago, Kiba se lo bebió bajo la sádica mirada del Hyuga por no contestar su pregunta. Todo comenzó a moverse, y al beber el segundo vaso, la risa tonta afloró en sus labios.-" Ji ji ji, Sabías, Neji, que tu prima está requetebuena? Ji ji ji..."

El ex-portador del Byakugan se lanzó hacia el otro joven con ganas de triturarlo, pero Akimichi llegó a tiempo de sujetarlo para que todavía no hubiera asesinatos.

"PERO CÓMO TE ATREVES, SO CERDO, ESO NI SE PIENS..."-los gritos del histérico primo fueron callados por un puñetazo de Naruto hacia Kiba.

"SERÁS CABRÓN! TÚ A HINATA NI MEDIA, VAMOS, HABRASE VISTO! UN SOLO COMENTARIO MÁS COMO ESE, Y TE ENTERAS!"-y dicho eso, se sentó tranquilamente en el círculo.

Neji también volvió a su sitio, mirando con temor a Uzumaki, que estaba murmurando incoherencias y haciendo gestitos con las manos.

"Me parece que el próximo soy yo..."-intentó cambiar de tema el Uchiha, girando la botella. El culo de ésta se paró mirando hacia Kiba(que estaba mirando a todos lados sin saber bien donde estaba y porque se movía el suelo xD), y el morro hacia...

"(mirada de superioridad) Bien, Shikamaru, me parece que la venganza ha llegado... ju, ju, ju..."-se rió el vengador.-"Cuál prefieres, Ino o Temari?"

"Las dos son muy problemáticas..."

"Pero tienes que elegir una de las dos..."-canturreó Naruto, sonriendo.

"Si hay que elegir, ... pues ... "-tragó saliva al ver la mirada psicópata por parte de Gaara, y la otra por parte de Kiba(que por fin se le había bajado el alcohol gracias al nombramiento de la rubia).-""Pero qué le he hecho yo a estos?... bueno, Gaara es el hermano de Temari, pero el otro? ... como me lance a su perro, la tenemos buena ... no será que le gusta Ino! ... no puede ser, le gustará Temari ... contestar la pregunta es problemático ... la prueba lo es más ... habrá que beber...""-"Kankurou, pásame la botella..."-el chico le miró con cara asesina, y negó con la cabeza, guardando la botella en su espalda.

"Te gusta –hip- mi hermana?"-preguntó Kankurou apuntando con la botella a su cabeza. Al oír esto, la expresión de Kiba se relajó, y el pelirrojo puso toda su atención en el chico.

"NO!"-gritó el de las argollas sintiéndose en peligro de muerte al ver a el hermano alcohólico con un tic en el ojo.

"Entonces te gusta Ino...no?"-dedució el de cabellos castaños, mientras se levantaba y hacía crujir sus nudillos.

"MENOS!"-saltó el moreno, protegiéndose con los brazos.

"Menos...entonces prefieres a Temari ..."-susurró Gaara. Shikamaru (que no lo negó) se encontraba ya haciendo el testamento, ni un milagro le ayudaría a salir de allí xD.-"... ... ... ... Pues yo te ayudaré a conquistarla, estate tranquilo y déjalo todo en mis manos n.n!"-gritó, enseñándole un pulgar como Lee y Gai (solo le faltaba el brillo).

"Ein!"-se sorprendieron todos.

"Claro, yo solo quiero la felicidad de mi hermana, y contigo seguro que es feliz, ya que te busca desde hace tiempo, y tú nos caes de p.m.!"-gritó de nuevo el joven, asustando a todos con su inmensa ola de felicidad.

"Va a ser que voy a ir tirando..."-dijo Kiba, alegre porque Ino seguía libre, e hizo girar el contenedor de liquidos, el cual frenó dirigiendo su vista hacia Chouji.-"Chouji, mi pregunta será la siguiente...nunca se te terminan las papas ue sacas de tu bolsa?"-todos calleron al suelo con un fuerte PLOFF.-"Oye qué, a mi me interesa saber como lo hace!"

"Es un secreto de familia, lo siento, pero no te puedo contestar..."

"ToT no me hagas esto!"-lloriqueó el niño-perro.

"No sé no sé..."

"Porfi!"

"Pero es un secreto..."

"Sumimasen!"-mirada de perro abandonado.

"Bueno, ven que te lo digo..."-se decidió el de los huesos grandes. El otro se acercó, y después de que se lo digera, sonrió con complicidad y se fue a su sitio.

"Anou sa, anou sa! Dínoslo a todos!"-se quejó Naruto.

"Esque no has oído que es un secreto de familia? Además, a ti que te importa!"-se burló el otro.

"Pues esta te la devuelvo como que me llamó Uzumaki Naruto datte bayo!"

"Bien, ahora tiraré yo, ya que mi hermano no se encuentra en estado de tirar..."-informó el chico de las ojeras mirando a su hermano; la verdad es que su estado era deplorable, con la risa tonta y la mirada perdida en el infinito.

"Hem, sí, será lo mejor..."

la botella se paró delante del Hyuga, que miró a Gaara en espera de una pregunta.

"Esto...sí, la chica de tu grupo, TenTen, tiene novio?"-preguntó directamente el joven con una sonrisa algo extraña en su cara (sí, gaaten, algún problema?), lo que produjo un tic en el ojo del moreno y una vena inchada en su frente.

"Y a ti eso qué te importa?"-comentó, intentando disimular su estado.

"Solo limítate a contestar."

"Sí, lo tiene" ""O pronto lo tendrá""-pensó para sí mismo.

"¬¬ Qué lástima...no?"-dijo Gaara sin tragarse una sola palabra del ex-ninja.

"Sí, qué lástima..."

"Esto, chicos...no es hora de ir yendo a la cama?"-se alarmó el Uchiha al mirar su reloj y ver que eracerca de la una y media.

"Pues va a ser que sí."

Y todos fueron despidiéndose de los demás a la salida de la habitación, mientras Gaara llevaba a Kankurou y la caja endemoniada y Chouji a Shikamaru(se había vuelto a quedar dormido xD)

"Y ahora, me vas a contar lo de Sakura?"-preguntó Naruto al cerrar la puerta.

"Mañana será otro día.."-murmuró Sasuke mentiéndose en la cama, dándole a entender a su compañero que el próximo día se lo diría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Uau, lo terminé! 12 hojas ya! Espero que les haya gustado este capi, si tienen alguna sujerencia (no se admiten suicidios) diganmela, plis e intentaré cuplirla.**

**Publicidad: **

**La carta: fic de nejiten, muy bueno, un principio tétrico, pero ya es divertido. No os lo perdais!**

**Todos cambiamos: nejiten y yo trabajamos juntas! Sasuke regresa y ha de casarse, pero, con quien? Las parejas de siempre!**

**Perguntas: sera una colección de oneshots de sasusaku casi siempre, por mi!**

**Y nada más, si os lo habeis tragao todo a tenido q ser muy duro, agregame al msn (sto va en serio) y enviame un review para contarme tu mala experiencia conmigo!**

**hinaru**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, asi que llegamos al sexto capitulo... T.T siento mucho la tardanza, pero la musa me abandono, ( ¬¬U y tadavia esta perdida en sus viajes recorriendo el mundo...) asi q no se me ocurria nada para este capi... tenía muxos examenes... animes x ver... libros q leer (las crónicas de Belgarath, Crónicas de Mallorea, el código da vinci, la catedral...), etc, asi q he estado muy ocupada, y sin inspiración, no sabía q hacer. Realmente vuestros reviews ayudan a subir la moral, asi q espero q sigais dejando a pesar d la tardanza n.nU. Ahora veremos las votaciones!**

**CHICOS:**

**Sasuke IIIIIIIII**

**Shikamaru IIII**

**Neji IIIII**

**Gaara II**

**Chouji I**

**CHICAS:**

**Sakura IIIIIIIII**

**Temari IIIII**

**TenTen IIIII**

**Ino I**

**Y recordad q sin review, no hay votos q valgan xD! Espero realmente q os guste este capitulo, lo ire haciendo sobre la marcha, y necesito ideas, muuuchas ideas!**

**P.D.: capi dedicado a todos mis seguidores, x aguantarme tanto y x seguirme a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.**

**6.Nuevo día**

"Aaayy, qué resaca tan dolorosa que tengo..." –se quejó Kankurou, revolviéndose entre las sábanas de su cama.

"Te lo tienes merecido, ayer bebiste tú solito tres botellas de sake!" –le reprochó su hermano.

"Pero no me grites." –lloriqueó el maestro de las marionetas.

"No estoy gritando, baka." –dijo Gaara, mientras abría las cortinas de la habitación.

"Aaaaahh! Quema, quema! Cierra esos aparatos del mal!" –gritó Kankurou al darle la luz del sol en los ojos, moviéndose de un lado a otro en la cama.

"Eres realmente estúpido." –dijo Gaara, buscando unas gafas de sol para su hermano.-"Ten, y levantate."

"¿Quééééé? A qué viene tanta prisa T.T?" –preguntó a la vez que se ponía las gafas que le ofrecía el pelirojo.

"Pues hombre, que tenemos que ayudar al futuro cuñado en el amor n.n" –respondió el otro feliciano, dándole ropa limpia al castaño (N/a porque su pelo es castaño, no?).

"Pues yo paso. O me ves a mi cara de ir de celestina por la vida?" –murmuró, tapándose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

"Como no te levantes en este mismo instante, lo que te voy a ver es cara de muerto." –el mayor se levantó como impulsado por una descarga eléctrica.

"Hai, hai, tranquilo hermanito, si hace falta me visto de cupido y me pongo a predicar amor donde sea, pero no te me cabrees... y esta ropa?" –se preocupó, cogiendo una camiseta amarilla con un corazón rosita en el centro.

"Pues hombre, es lo único que quedaba en tu maleta, lo demás estaba manchado con las botellas de sake que traías escondidas."

"TToTT Pero si esto es de Temari, que no le entraba en su equipaje y me lo metió a mi! Me estás diciendo que lo poco que se ha salvado es de ella?" –se puso a rebuscar en su bolsa como un poseso, tirando aquí y allá toda su ropa sucia.

"Aquello que se ha salvado lo tienes encima de la silla" –señaló un pequeño montoncito de ropa. –"pero creo que esto que te he dado es lo mejor."

Kankurou hizo caso omiso del comentario de Gaara y se tiró encima de la silla con esperanzas de encontrar algo no tan femenino como lo que el pequeño le había ofrecido, mas la suerte parecía no estar de su lado esa mañana. En el cuarto volaban vestidos, faldas, tops y un sin fin de complementos de mujer, pero no había nada con un pequeño toque masculino como para ser llevado por un hombre. Finalmente, con los ojos llorosos (N/a detrás de las gafas xD) se arrastró hacia donde el pelirrojo se estaba poniendo el traje de baño, se agarró a la prenda y comenzó a suplicar.

"Onegai, préstame un poco de ropa!" –estiró del bañador hacia el suelo.

"Pero qué haces, baka! Suéltame!" –el Kazakage hacía vanos intentos en soltarse de su familiar.

"Por favor T.T" –otro estirón.

"No es que yo quiera o no, es que a ti no te vale mi ropa! Y suétame!" –empezaba a hartarse de la actitud repelente de Kankurou, y sus estirones casi conseguían arrancar las uñas del otro, que aún así no se daba por vencido.

"Aunque sea un calzoncillo, que me da igual, pero a mi no me hagas ponerme unas braguitas o falda de la otra!" –este estirón tuvo tal fuerza, que creó una larguísima raja en el oscuro traje de baño. El joven miró con miedo al tatuado, tragando la poca saliva creada en su seca boca.

"Kankurou, hermano, sabes lo que me costó este bañador?" –el chico negó con la cabeza, alejándose del Gaara con mirada perdida y que no dejaba de hacer crujir los nudillos.

"Pues te lo diré: 299.999 yenes. En suma, más de lo que vale tu patética vida. Y qué puedes hacer tú para enmendar el gran error que te ha condenado?" –a cada palabra, el joven de los ojos color aqua se acercaba más al marionetista, a la vez que este se arrimaba más a la pared, deseando que esta desapareciera para poder huir del sádico que tenía enfrente.

"Her-hermanito, no hace falta que te lo tomes así, p-piensa que no era el color adecuado..."

"Media tienda me dijo que era el cliente al que mejor habían visto que le quedaba un traje de baño... acaso estás llamándoles a todos ellos mentirosos?"

"N-no, si te queda..." –intentó de nuevo el de la Arena, pensando rápidamente cualquier escusa válida.

"Dirás quedaba ¬¬" –murmuró, creando un horripilante tic en el ojo.

"Te quedaba... bien... pero... un poco grande, no crees?"

"Eso es imposible, me lo hicieron a medida, por el grandísimo Ayame Sohma, ese gran costurero, el cual hace único cada vestido, complemento o prenda de vestir, colocandole pequeñas pero inigualables muestras de autenticidad, como elaborados bordados, maravillosos dibujos trabajados fervilmente junto con su amabilísima ayudante, y un largo etcétera que..." –de sus ojos empezaron a salir estrellitas, rememorando las exquisiteces creadas por el gran autor. En ese momento, el resacoso vió un extraño papel colgando del traje de baño, y aprobechando el embelesamiento del pelirrojo, se acercó a él.

"Pero Gaara, si tienes una etiqueta colgando que dice 'rebajas al 50, antes 300 yenes, ahora 150! Aprobeche esta oportunidad de los almacenes Yaboshi!'... qué ... qué demonios significa esto?" –preguntó ofuscado; acaso le había estado intentando timar, valiendose de la poca agilidad mental que tenía en esos momentos por el alcohol, para sacarle la pasta!

"Cómo?" –Gaara se giró, fijándose en el trozo de cartón que temblaba en la mano de otro. –"Aaah, entonces el que me has roto es el otro... menos mal n.n"

"De qué diantres me estás hablando ahora?"

"Pues cuando salí de compras el otro día, me compré dos bañadores, el que llevo puesto y el de Ayame Sohma, ese gran costurero, el cual hace único cada vestido, complemento o prenda de vestir..." –fue cortado por el grito rabioso de Kankurou.

"Me estás diciendo que he estado a puntito de morir por un trapo que vale menos que un boli òO?"

"Oye, que el mayor susto aquí me lo he llevado yo, imagínate, el simple hecho de que el bañador pudiera desaparecer de mi vida, me crea un profundo abismo en mi interior, un agudo dolor en el pecho, así que no te atrevas a jugar con mis sentimientos!"

"Esto es increíble! Te causa mayor dolor la pérdida de un trozo de tela antes que la muerte/asesinato de tu hermano?"

"Eso ya no importa, no se ha roto mi maravilla, que era lo fundamental n.n"

"u.u no tienes corazón para tu hermanito..." –lloriqueó el castaño.

"En fin, que querías que te dejara un poco de ropa, no? En tu caso lo que yo haría sería ir a la habitación de... como se llamaba... bueno, el amigo de Shikamaru y pedirle ropa, a ver si tiene de tu talla."

"Pero cómo quieres que salga!" –señaló su propio cuerpo; con la ropa llena de manchas de sake, y las gafas de sol, tenía una pinta muy rara, qué decir viendo su cabeza completamente despeinada y sus marcadas ojeras.

"Está bien, ya iré yooo... pero tú pégate una buena ducha y despiértate, que necesitaré tu ayuda para nuestra hermana, ok?" –cogió las llaves de la habitación y salió cerrando suavemente la puerta, murmurando: -"Ay, lo que hay que hacer por un hermano, seguro que siendo el mayor no pasaba esto..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Nee, Sasuke-deme!" –decía un rubio muy ofuscado, intentando despertar a su compañero de habitación. –"Despiertaaa!"

"Mmmh, qué diantres quieres, baka ù.ú?" –susurró el moreno medio adormilado, revolviéndose entre las sábanas.

"Ya son las 8 y media de la mañana, y el comedor abre a las 9 en punto! Tenemos que llegar rápido para ver si tienen ramen, datte ba yo!" –gritó eufórico el muchacho, saltando encima de la cama, haciendo que el otro se cayera al suelo. –"Etto, Sasuke, dónde estás?"

"Aquí, dobe." –salió de debajo de la cama, rascándose la parte dolorida de la cabeza.

"Ah, gomen por tirarte de la cama n.nU! daijobu desu ka?" –preguntó, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza y poniendo esa sonrisa de zorro (N/a tan kawaii xD).

"Hai, hai, daijobu nee..." –el Uchiha comenzó a sacar la ropa que llevaría ese día, pero se dio cuenta de que el plan todavía no estaba trazado, así que le preguntó a Naruto sin girarse. –"Qué haremos hoy, dobe?"

"..."

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de su interlocutor, el joven de los ojos afilados se dio la vuelta extrañado, para toparse con uns ojos de un color intensamente azul que lo miraban fijamente.

"Dousta?" –preguntó alarmado, acercandose dos pasos al rubio.

"Sasuke..." –murmuró el shinobi, dando lentamente paso tras paso en su dirección, hasta quedar a menos de medio metro de distancia.

De repente, el de piel cobriza empujó fuertemente al pálido moreno, dejándolo tirado encima de la cama, y se colocó encima de él, dejando de espacio entre sus labios escasos centímetros.

"P-pero qué haces, usuratoncachi óO?" –""S-será que es gay? Igual ayer Gaara lo pervirtió y ahora se siente atraído por mi... si es que soy un hacha, que atraigo hasta a los hombres, jejeje... ¡no! No hay que pensar así!... qué haré ahora?... le digo: 'oye, verás, que me caes muy bien y todo eso, pero no soy trucha, tú me entiendes?'... demasiado borde, quizás?... mmmh, comprendo el hecho de que yo le guste, esque estoy rebueno, jejeje... pero cómo hago para quitármelo de encima?... empiezo a comprender a Shikamaru, todo es muuuy problemático... y más decirle que no a un amigo... (aparece una imagen de Kakashi sentado en un árbol, la cámara se acerca a él.) Sensei, qué harías tú en mi lugar? (Kakashi saca el Icha Icha Paradise y con la mano hace un gesto de 'fuera'(contrario al de ven acá xD): no me molesten con sus absurdos juegos de yaoi, anden y váyanse a marear la perdiz a otro lugar.) ¬¬ nunca me ayudas en nada...en fin, y tú, sensei2? (aparece imagen de Orochigay morreándose con Kaputo, se separan y miran pervertidamente a Sasuke) Kukukuku, Sasuke-kun, apobechate de él y tíratelo hasta quedar agotado, kukukuku... ¬¬U tampoco creo que este sirva... Kami-sama, qué he de hacer ToT!""

Se quedaron un rato más así, con el ojiazul mirando a Sasuke de manera 'rara' y este pensando en cómo denegar su amor sin dañarlo. Y, en contra de todo pronóstico, el ceño de Naruto se frunció, y sentándose encima del pecho de el moreno, se cruzó de brazos y dijo, con cara de orgullo:

"No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que me digas lo de Sakura-chan."

"M-me estás diciendo que todo esto es por lo de Sakura?" –se alivió Sasuke, quitándose de encima el peso de el amor no correspondido del hiperactivo.

"Claro, pero no pienses que podrás huir de mi súper atadura de pies alrededor de cint..." –no pudo continuar, ya que el Uchiha se deshizo de la 'súper-atadura' de un manotazo y lo tiró al suelo.

"Sasuke-teme! Ayer me dijiste que hoy me lo contarías!"

"Yo no dije eso."

"Sí que lo hiciste."

"No, no lo hice."

"Que sí!"

"Que no! Mira: "

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°°º¤ø,Flash-back¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

Y todos fueron despidiéndose de los demás a la salida de la habitación, mientras Gaara llevaba a Kankurou y la caja endemoniada y Chouji a Shikamaru (se había vuelto a quedar dormido xD)

"Y ahora, me vas a contar lo de Sakura?"-preguntó Naruto al cerrar la puerta.

"Mañana será otro día.."-murmuró Sasuke mentiéndose en la cama, dándole a entender a su compañero que el próximo día se lo diría.

,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø°°º¤ø,¸Fin flash-back°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

"Ves? Te lo dí a entender, no te lo dije claramente -.-"

";o; pero eso no vale!"

"Bueno, qué haremos hoy?" –dijo, pasando olímpicamente de los lloriqueos del kitsune.

"T-T no me dejes con la palabra en la boca!"

"Mira, cuando me sienta con ganas de contárselo a alguien, tú serás el primero en saberlo, ok?" –le extendió la mano en señal de trato, que el otro aceptó a regañadientes. –"Y ahora dime, qué haremos hoy?"

"Pues ir a la playa, yyy... no sé, pero cógete un bañador." –aconsejó, rascándose la cabeza.

"Está bien, qué hora es, me da tiempo a ducharme?"

"A ver, pues son las... ¡KAMI-SAMA! Son las 9 menos cinco! Tengo que ir a coger sitio en el comedor, sayonara, baka!" –y dicho eso, desapareció del cuarto, dejando a un Sasuke negando con la cabeza y murmurando '-.-U cuando quieres, bien que corres, dobe...'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde, voy tarde..." –repetía constantemente el contenedor del Kyubi mientras corría por los pasillos del hotel, buscando el comedor por todos lados.

Finalmente se encontró con uno de los mantenedores del lugar (más bien se chocó con la pobre mujer ¬¬), que amablemente le indicó el camino hacia la habitación requerida por el rubio. Este le agradeció la información con una sonrisa zorruna, y se dirigió siguiendo las indicaciones un piso más abajo, pasó por alado de los lavavos masculinos y femeninos y atravesó un hermoso pórtico, llegando al gran comedor (como en Harry Potter xD). Este era rectangular, con mesas llenas de suculentos manjares que decían 'cómeme, cómeme' en el centro de la sala, y pequeñas mesitas cuadradas para cuatro personas colocadas de manera sencilla pero exquisita a la vez, sin ser demasiado exuberantes, alrededor de las anteriores. Naruto miró el reloj: 9:02. Había llegado por los pelos, pero por suerte para él, era el primero en llegar, así que podría elegir las mejores mesas para él y sus acompañantes.

"Bien! Ahora, a elegir las mejores mesas, y a coger un plato de cada cosa para probar! Después, ya repetiré lo que me guste, datte ba yo!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El suelo estaba muy frío. Esperaba que con el agua de la ducha se le calentaran los pies. Abrió el grifo y, cuando el vapor hizo aparición por la mampara, se coló dentro. Bajó la temperatura, y se mantuvo bajo le telefonillo durante diez minutos antes de comenzar a jabonarse. No quería oler a ramen instantáneo como su amigo, gracias. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente limpio, se secó con una gran toalla de tacto muy agradable y se dirigió a la habitación, haciendo nota mental de conseguir zapatillas para andar por ese suelo tan endemoniadamente congelado. Tras vestirse con simpleza (un traje de baño azul marino casi negro con una raya vertical en cada lado roja fuego y una camiseta sin mangas grisácea con el dibujo de un surfer cogiendo una ola... vamos, simplísimo), cogió las llaves y se dirigió hasta el comedor sin ningún contratiempo, si no contamos el hecho de que se chocó con la misma mujer que el rubio, que volvió a señalar el camino. El comedor le pareció muy bien decorado, realmente en ese hotel tenían buen gusto. Paseó la vista por los presentes (alguna que otra pareja de ancianos, matrimonios jóvenes y no tan jóvenes con sus criaturas, y un pequeño grupo de surfers) cuando llegó a donde el Uzumaki devoraba con avidez la comida. Toda la mesa estaba a revosar de platos sucios, y los camareros observaban al individuo con un gesto de repugna en la cara. Sasuke suspiró. Iba a ser difícil enseñar modales a ese crío. Posó sus afilados ojos en las mesas de alrededor: tenían en total cuatro mesas con cartel de reservado, de las cuales estaban tres a medias: la del loco por el ramen, la que habían cogido Lee y Maito, y la que ocupaban Shikamaru (el cual estaba cabeceando peligrosamente encima del chocolate), Chouji, Gaara y Kankurou (que vestía un horroroso bañador marrón mierda (perdón por la expresión n.nU)). Así que las chicas aún no habían llegado? Si iban a tener razón con lo de que tardaban más de una hora en areglarse... Al fin, decidió coger un plato y recorrer el buffet, a ver si encontraba algo de su gusto.

Para cuando regresó, las mesas se encontraban con más ocupantes: a Gai lo acompañaban ahora Neji (que pedía auxilio con la mirada) y Jiraiya; Ino, Hinata y Tenten se habían hecho con el control de la última mesa vacía, y finalmente, Kiba se encontraba observando asqueado el continuo engullir de Naruto, mientras rascaba inconscientemente las orejas de su can. El heredero del clan Uchiha tomó asiento al lado de su amigo, a la vez que el Inuzuka se levantaba con una mueca de asco en la cara (por Naruto, no x Sasuke xP) y se dirigía a buscar alimento. Al de un rato, el joven volvió a la mesa con dos platos, uno que dejó encima del mantel, y otro que apoyó con cuidado en el suelo. Akamaru se acercó al contenido del plato, y tras olerlo, comenzó a comer educadamente, mientras le dirigía incomprensibles gruñidos a su amo.

"Así que te gusta, ne?" –sonrió satisfecho Kiba, sentándose y empezando a desayunar él también.

Una mano tocó el hombro del niño-perro, que se sobresaltó y se atragantó con las gachas. Después de conseguir recuperar la respiración, se volvió hacia el camarero que lo miraba, con una cara de perplejidad.

"Disculpe... desea algo?"

"Así es, señor. Me preguntaba qué hacía aquí un perro, siendo este lugar de exclusivo uso humano." –explicó, lanzando desdeñosas miradas a Kiba y al perro.

"¿Perro! Está llamando 'perro' a Akamaru? Si tiene mejores modales que muchos humanos!" –chilló el muchacho fuera de sí.

"Sus modales no cuentan, señor. Es un perro," –subrayó la palabra –"y como tal, deberá salir de la sala. Lo siento, pero son las normas." –y sin más, cogió al animal del pelo del cuello, y lo arrastró hacia la salida, a la vez que el Inuzuka se levantaba de un salto y se dirigía enfurecido en su busca.

"Ah, Sasuke-teme! Qué ha pasado?" –preguntó Naruto, dejando el último plato en la larga y tambaleante columna que tenía enfrente.

"-.-U Sacan a Akamaru, pero a este bicho nos lo dejan aquí..." –murmuró, untando sus bollos en el chocolate.

"o.o A qué te refieres?"

"¬¬ Nadaa..."

En eso las chicas que faltaban llegaron, y al ver que solo quedaba una silla en la mesa de las mujeres, comenzaron a correr para conseguir el sitio privilegiado. Para desgracia de Sakura, la de la Arena se adelantó, y se sentó en el lugar que ella deseaba, dejándole silla enfrente de Sasuke, que las observaba sorprendido. La Haruno decidió ignorarlo, y después de dejar el bolso en el respaldo, se alejó buscando algo que comer. A la vuelta, ocupó su asiento sin hacer caso de las continuas miradas del Uchiha.

"Etto, qué queréis hacer hoy?" –preguntó Naruto, entregándole todos los platos al camarero, que se tambaleaba bajo tanto peso.

"Pues no dijimos -chomp, chomp- que iríamos a la playa? –dijo el Akimichi girándose en su sitio.

"Ah, si?" –se asombró Ino, volviéndose hacia la conversación. –"Haber avisado, que no me he vestido para la playaa!" –y salió a la carrera para cambiarse de ropa.

"Bueno, por no decirnos nada, tendréis que esperar a que nos cambiemos todas de ropa." –sentenció Sakura, mientras bebía las últimas gotas de su café.

"Sakura-chan, es-espera, que yo ta-tampoco estoy vestida para la ocasión!" –murmuró Hinata, corriendo detrás de la otra.

"Oh! Mirad cómo corren las bellas y dulces flores que nos acompañan a este viaje a lo inhóspito y desconocido! Me llena de regocijo el ver cómo la primavera de su juventud arde con coraje y valor en sus corazones de amor y adolescencia pura, mostrándolas como hermosas damiselas de los cuentos de hadas!"

"Lee! Eso que has dicho es tan bonito ToT!"

"Sensei ToT!"

"Lee TToTT!"

"Sensei TToTT!"

"¬¬ dejaréis de hacer eso algún día? Me dáis vergüenza ajena..." –los regañó TenTen.

"Oh! Tranquila, amiga mía, que en ti la fuerza de la juventud arde con el mismo ímpetu o mayor que en las demás, pues tu belleza no tiene límites ni comparación, excep..." –Lee cayó al suelo de una cachetada que le dio Neji, el cual tenía un tic algo extrabagante en los dedos de sus manos, que le daba un toque neurótico.

"A-arigato, Neji-kun n.n –sonrió TenTen.

"Realmete no puedo con todas las majaderías que dice este par..."

"En fin, y vosotras no os váis?" –dijo Kankurou, dejando ya su taza vacía en la mesa.

"No, nosotras ya estamos vestidas y preparadas." –explicó Temari, comiendose una tostada.

"No es por incordiar, pero no debería alguien intentar despertar a Shikamaru?" –preguntó en tono monótono Gaara, señalando hacia el susodicho, que seguía cabeceando a una mínima distancia de la taza de chocolate.

"Ya me encargo yo, hermanito n.n" –Temari inspiró hondo, y pegó un gritó que nada tenía que envidiar a los que le pegaba su madre. –"A VER, VAGO IDIOTA! CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO TE DUERMAS EN LA MESA!" –el salto que pegó el Nara fue de olimpiadas, y más el temblor de su cuerpo.

"Gomen, kaa-san, te juro que no volveré a hacerl..." –se quedó mirando a todos uno a uno, enrojeciendo cada vez más, y al final todos comenzaron a reírse de él.

"Ya, ya, no os riáis de él." –lo defendió Sasuke todo serio.

"Gracias." –susurró avergonzado Shikamaru.

"Claro, esque no véis que el niñito tiene miedo de su mamá?" –el grupo entero volvió a mofarse (reírse, burlarse, como prefiráis xD) del pobre muchacho, que cogió sus cosas y salió del comedor. Seguido fue Chouji, que lanzaba miradas asesinas a los ninjas que se habían reído de su amigo, para tratar de consolarlo.

"Me parece que nos hemos pasado un poco, no?" –se lamentó Temari, llendo también el busca del chico de la coleta.

"Venga, vamos todos a la entrada a esperar a las chicas y a disculparnos ante Shikamaru." –ordenó Naruto, recogiendo y largándose del lugar.

Al salir, se encontraron a Kiba, que estaba lleno de moratones, tirado en el suelo, con su can lamiéndole las heridas.

"Pero a ti qué de a ocurrido!" –se asombró Neji, cogiéndolo por debajo de un brazo, a la vez que por el otro lado lo cogía Kankurou.

"Hay que... tener más cuidado... los camarero de aquí saben karate, están muy bien preparados..." –los previno el Inuzuka.

"Ya, tú tranquilo, ahora llegará Sakura y te curará..." –lo animó Sasuke.

"¬¬ Si no tenemos chakra, cómo lo hará?" –se burló Gaara.

"Hombre, algún conocimiento médico tendrá, digo yo!" –la defendió Naruto.

"Bueno, ya veremos lo que pueda hacer, como digo yo siempre: qué será, será?" –dijo Kankurou despreocupado, comenzando a cantar la canción.

Y así, con el 'whatever will be, will be...' llegaron a la recepción, donde se encontraron a las dos rubias, la pelirrosa, el de la coleta, el castaño y la morena esperándolos. Cuando vieron a Kiba, se acercaron todos, pero Sakura los alejó para hacer mejor su trabajo. Tras un rato de cabilaciones, decidió lo que debía hacer, y se puso a ello. Finalmente, le ordenó que descansara media horita, y que después se podía dirigir a la playa, eso sí, que alguien se debería quedar a su lado. Como todos deseaban irse lo antes posible, salieron por patas, dejando al que menos corría, es decir, a Chouji, atrás, 'encargándole' la salud del niño-perro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ya tta! Se que me ha salido muy corto, pero si no me quedaría demasiado largo con lo de la playa etc, asi q tendreis q esperar hasta el prox capi n.n**

**Kagome1013: gracias x tu review n.n! pues si, la pobre Ino tendra q sufrir con el Ero-senin, pero en fin, a alguna le tenía q tocar, no xD? Espero q sigas leyendome aunq haya tardado tantisimo! Besitos n.n**

**Aradio: sip, la verdad esq lo de gaara a mi ya me hacia gracia mientras lo escribia xD! Menos mal q votas x alguien diferente, q todo el mundo vota x el sasusaku, y esos acabaran ganando al final! Weno, wapa, espero q tambien te haya gustado este capi n.n!**

**Celi: jejeje, parece q lo de Gaara ha triunfao xDxD! Como ves, lo de actualizar rapido no es lo mio (lo sientooooooooo T-T) pero aún asi, espero q lo hayas disfrutao n.n! Sasuke todavia no se aclara con sus sentimientos, con lo q le llevara tiempo decidir como actuar, aunq la pelirrosa tampoco se lo pondra facil! Weno, besitos n.n!**

**Be: weno, ya sabems q jiraiya es un pervertido sin remedio, pero ahora preferira ligotear con las de la isla q con las ninjas xD! Y respecto a Naruto, pos a ver, ya solo es amigo de Sakurita, pero todavia no siente demasiadas cosas x hinata...ya se ira viendo n.n! weno, espero q tambien te haya gustao este capi, besitos n.n!**

**Temari-shikamaru: wee, si, shika de tonto no tiene un pelo xD! Gaara intentara ayudarle, pero me parece q todos los tiros le saldran x la culata xD! Y en fin, sakura se hizo mu amiga de temari x todas las misiones q hicieron juntas, los viajes de un aldea a otra etc... en fin, espero q tambien hayas disfrutao con el capi de hoy, besitos n.n!**

**Zerohuey: gracias x el review! Esos dos seran los comicos del fic, si esq no tienen desperdicio xD! Pese a la tardanza, ojala te hayas reido tambien en este capi n.n!**

**Caveli: gracias x tu review! En verdad te parece tan bueno? Q emocion n.n! perdoname x la tardanza, pero ya no sabia q escribir -.-... graxias x votar, espero q tambien hayas disfrutado con este capi!**

**Mackita-chan: jejeje, Gaara a triunfao con su faceta gay xD! Lo de Sasuke y Sakura sera dificil de llevar, pero llegara, x eso estate trankila! Gracias x el apoyo, me parece q somos demasiadas las adictas a los fics xDDD! Weno, ojala te haya gustado el capi, besitos n.n!**

**Y esto a sido todo, ojala no me linchen por tardar tanto, y xfa, envien reviews, q no se tarda na'!**

**Besitos con azucar (dobles, por el tiempo transcurrido)**

**hinaru**


End file.
